¿Un príncipe azul? No, un Dragon Slayer
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Lucy, la princesa del reino, Natsu, un Dragon Slayer, los enemigos de los humanos y víctimas de su maltrato. Ambos se encontrarán por causas del destino haciendo que Natsu empiece a pensar en que los humanos... no son tan malos, al menos, no todos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Lucy empiece a despertar los instintos más ocultos del Dragon Slayer sin ni siquiera saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic.**

**Ya desde hacía un tiempo tenía este cap en mi ordenador pero decidí subirlo ahora ya que uno de mis fics "Los misterios de Fairy Tail" está llegando a su fin, para ser específicos, solo le falta un capítulo, además mis otros fics aunque aún van para rato, están llegando a la recta final.**

**Aún no estoy muy segura de si debería seguir subiendo o pausar este fic durante un tiempo, por otro lado quiero tomarme este fic con calma pues estoy intentando escribir caps más largos en todos mis fics y eso me tomará mucho tiempo (si leeis mis otros fics os estaréis dando cuenta que tardo mucho en actualizar,pues es por ese motivo, pero me parece que no son lo suficientemente largos)**

**Bueno sin más os invito a leer.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Hola, déjenme presentarme, soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y soy la princesa de Fiore. Mis padres, Jude y Layla Heartfilia son los soberanos de estas tierras. Os contaré un poco de mi vida, para empezar acabo de cumplir hace poco 18 años y para mi pésame eso significa que es hora de buscar pretendientes, bueno, no los buscaré yo, lo hará mi padre.

He vivido toda mi vida en este castillo, rodeada por los grandes muros que lo rodean sin la oportunidad de descubrir mundo, siendo obligada a estudiar todo tipo de cosas para ser la esposa perfecta y ser toda una dama de pies a cabeza. Aunque no debería quejarme, tengo salud y he sido criada alrededor de un montón de gente que me quiere y me adora, pero debido a mi estatus social y a la temprana edad a la que tuve que empezar a estudiar, nunca tuve ningún amigo, ni experimenté eso que los libros describen como amor, no del tipo amar a tus padres, si no el de amar de verdad a una sola persona y querer vivir junto a ella el resto de tus días.

Antes todo solía ser de color rosa por estas tierras (no literalmente) pero actualmente la situación es crítica. Se supone que los humanos no pueden usar la magia, solo los seres mágicos, pero hace unos años se descubrió que algunos dragones adoptaron a niños humanos para luego entrenarlos y transmitirles su magia. Esos "niños" ya no son considerados humanos y recibieron el nombre de Dragon Slayer. Hace unos días escuché a escondidas a mi padre diciendo que los Dragon Slayer podían pasar inadvertidos, pues tenían aspecto humano, salvo por un pequeño detalle, tienen los colmillos más afilados que el resto de la personas.Y no solo eso, sus ojos también son parecidos al de los dragones.

Los Dragon Slayer están amenazados de muerte y ofrecen mucha recompensa a quien traiga uno al castillo, da lo mismo, vivo que muerto. Yo personalmente no estoy orgullosa de que mi padre sea uno de los que empezó con todo esto, él los odia y mi madre… no sé lo que piensa sobre este tema, está prohibido hablar sobre los Dragon Slayer así que…

-Hime - la voz de mí querida sirviente Virgo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Virgo! ¿Cuántas te he dicho que avises antes de entrar?

-Lo siento Hime, ¿es hora del castigo?

-¡Pues claro de no, loca!

-Como quiera, hime. Solo vengo a avisaros de que la comida ya está lista, ahora con su permiso…- y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me levanté de la cama, me acomodé bien el vestido y cogí uno de los libros nuevos que me trajeron, pensaba ir a leerlo al jardín luego de la comida. Salí de mi habitación, caminé por los largos pasillos del castillo y bajé las escaleras, luego me dirigí al comedor, mi madre ya estaba allí sentada, tomé asiento en la gran mesa.

-Buenos días, madre

-Hola, hija, ¿qué tal la mañana?

-Bien, me la pasé en mi habitación…pensando.

-¿Y puedo saber en qué?-esperé a que nos quedáramos solas en el gran comedor.

-En los Dragon Slayer-dije en voz baja, empezando así una conversación casi silenciosa.

-Ay, querida, no debes tener miedo.

-No es eso madre, solo…me parece injusto lo que se les está haciendo.-luego levanté mi mirada hacia mi madre, ella me sonrió cálidamente, aunque mostrando algo de pena.

-Lo sé, Lucy, es muy cruel, pero… hay que pensar en que todos corremos peligro, yo sinceramente preferiría que hubiera otra forma pero..

-Pero madre, ellos no hicieron nada malo, empezaron a atacarnos cuando nosotros empezamos a hacerlo.-Mi madre no tuvo contestación a eso, solo me miraba triste, ahora sabía que a ella tampoco le gustaba esta situación. Mi padre llegó pocos minutos después y empezaron a servir los platos. Nos la pasamos hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa, claro está, menos de los Dragon Slayer.

Después de comer me despedí de mis padres, cogí mi libro y me dirigí al jardín, casi todo estaba despejado de árboles, menos por las partes más cerca de los muros, así que me dirigí allí, en parte por la protección al sol que me darían y en parte para no sentirme vigilada y expuesta.

Me adentré un poco por entre los árboles y me senté bajo el mismo árbol de todos los días, comencé con mi lectura. Se trataba sobre la típica historia de una princesa atrapada en una torre custodiada por un dragón, con el paso del tiempo aparecía un príncipe azul que acababa con el dragón y salvaba a la princesa, luego se casaban, vivían felices y comían perdices. Basura. Se que lo más normal sería que a las niñas les gustaran las hadas y los unicornios, pero no, a mí desde siempre me gustaron los dragones. Aún recuerdo por las noches, cuando era pequeña, observaba el cielo y veía pasar a uno que otro dragón. Eran criaturas extraordinarias y hermosas, lástima que hace unos años desaparecieran, todo el mundo decía que se habían extinguido, pero yo no, era imposible, tenía bien metido en la cabeza que todos ellos estaban en un lugar seguro, pero si fuera así… ¿por qué no estaban los Dragon Slayer con ellos? ¿Por qué dejar a su prácticamente hijos solos ante el peligro que supone ahora el mundo para ellos? Todo era muy confuso.

De repente un ruido me sacó, una vez más, de mis pensamientos. Me dirigí hacia allí y entre la hierba pude ver a un joven o eso supuse porque aunque llevaba puesta una capa, era demasiado corpulento para ser una chica. Estaba boca abajo así que no le pude ver el rosto, pero si pude ver que estaba gravemente herido y por el lugar donde nos encontrábamos (justo al lado de una de las murallas) el muchacho debió caer de ella. No pensé en la posibilidad de que era un asesino que planeaba matarnos o un ladrón que quería robarnos, lo único en que reparé fue en que estaba herido y necesitaba mi ayuda. Pero, ¿cómo ayudarlo? No podía desplazarlo hasta mi habitación, me descubrirían.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el joven se había despertado, dado media vuelta y me miraba desorientado. Ahora podía verlo mejor, tenía el cabello rosa, unos ojos jade profundos y un cuerpo de infarto, aparte de que era muy guapo ¡espera! Deja de pensar esas cosas, Lucy, aquí un chico medio desangrado y tu pensando en lo guapo que es.

-Hola…¿estás bien?-le pregunté. Él solo me miró y fue en ese momento, que lo miraba más detenidamente, que me di cuenta de la curiosa forma que tenían sus pupilas. Él pareció volver a la realidad e intentó levantarse.

-Espera, estás herido no te muevas-le dije tomándole del brazo para que se volviera a tumbar. Tenía la piel muy cálida, aun por encima de la ropa se notaba, pareciera que tuviera fiebre.

-Si fueras lista te alejarías de mí- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Y si tú fueras listo te quedarías quieto para no sufrir más daños.

Él solo bufó, cosa que me molestó. Menuda educación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No pienso decírtelo.

-Oh, muy bien, ¿sabes? Podría haber llamado a alguno de los guardias y te hubieran detenido, no les hubiera importado si estabas herido o no, te hubieran llevado al calabozo solo por el simple hecho de que hubieras caído dentro de los muros del castillo. Así que deja de comportarte así y piensa en tu salud o si no los llamaré ahora. - si el no se preocupaba por su salud, menos lo haría yo.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así y decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

-Pues yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, la princesa de Fiore.- Tras decir estas palabras el joven misterioso me miró seriamente.

-Con que la princesa- una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro.

-Así es.

-Y bien, _princesa_ \- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- ¿qué piensas sobre…?-el joven no puedo terminar de hablar pues unos gritos que se aproximaban lo interrumpieron.

-¡Por aquí! ¡La princesa puede estar en peligro!

-¡Traer los refuerzos, nos han comunicado que un Dragon Slayer ha pasado los muros!

Antes esto miré al joven y me preocupé. Ahora todo estaba claro, sus heridas, sus extraños ojos. No lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué un poco más a él, cosa que hizo que se tensara.

-Te daré tiempo, huye cuanto antes -le susurré y salí corriendo para ir a junto los guardias

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?¿ha visto algo extraño?

-No sé de qué estáis hablando, solo estaba leyendo un libro hasta que os he oído venir, ¿pasa algo?-dije fingiendo no saber nada.

-No, nada princesa, vuelva a lo suyo, pero apresurase a volver al castillo.

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo voy –volví al mismo lugar donde había dejado al misterioso chico de cabellos rosas, albergando la esperanza de que aun estuviera allí, pero no, ya se había ido. Bueno, ella misma le había dicho que se fuera. Di media vuelta y me marché esperando volver a verlo.

**0o0**

En un bosque no muy alejado del castillo, el joven peli-rosa evaluaba sus heridas. Tenía muchas, algunas más graves que otras, pero no eran algo que no pudiera manejar. Desde el árbol donde estaba subido, observó desde una distancia prudente el castillo donde minutos antes se había encontrado con cierta rubia, quien resultó ser la princesa de Fiore.

Le había asombrado que no escapara de él con miedo tras descubrir que era un Dragon Slayer, es más, sus ojos trasmitieron asombro y preocupación, hasta incluso le ayudó a escapar.

Esa mujer era muy rara, pero si no le hubiera dado ese tiempo, ahora mismo estaría muerto, probablemente

-Te debo una, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**¿Os gustó?**

**Por favor decidme que tal os pareció, sería de mucha ayuda. (siempre me esfuerzo másal pensar que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo)**

**¡Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Mavell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos, estoy muy feliz de que os guste el fic.**

**Os invito a leer**

* * *

**P.O.V LUCY**

Ya pasó una semana desde mi encuentro con el Dragon Slayer, había causado gran revuelta, pero desde hacía ya una semana las cosas se volvieron a calmar en el castillo y me permitieron volver a salir. No lo había vuelto a ver, pero albergaba en mi corazón el momento de reencontrarnos otra vez.

Toc toc *

-Hime, su padre quiere hablar con usted, vaya a su despacho lo antes posible.

-Ahora mismo voy, Virgo- me aparté de la ventana y salí de mi habitación dirección al despacho de mi padre. En el camino me acompañaron Capricornio, el mayordomo de más confianza del castillo y dos soldados. Nos paramos en frente de unas enormes puertas, avancé y toqué la puerta.

-Adelante- Abrí la puerta. Dentro, a parte de mi padre también estaba presente mi madre.

-Soy yo, que es lo que quiere, padre?

-Sabes el motivo por el cual se te prohibió salir del castillo estas últimas semanas?

-No padre-miento- nadie me ha informado.

-Pues yo te lo contaré, toma asiento-me senté- al menos estarás al tanto de los Dragon Slayer?

-Si padre.

-Bien… pues hace un mes los ciudadanos nos avisaron de que vieron a un Dragon Slayer en la ciudad. Empezaron a atacarlo lanzándole piedras y palos pero consiguió entrar aquí pasando el muro, no cabe duda que tienen mucha resistencia y fuerza, aparte de que son muy peligrosos. Tienen los instintos de un depredador y no dudarán a la hora de atacarnos, así que te pido que si notas algo raro, por muy mínimo que sea, llames a los guardias, me has entendido?

-Si padre- dije escondiendo mi mirada bajo el flequillo. Qué le habían tirado piedras? No creo que ellos sean los monstruos, si no nosotros.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.- Me levanté y cuando iba a salir del despacho…

-Espera un momento.

-Uhm.. qué pasa?

-Qué es eso que he oído de que pediste libros sobre dragones y princesas?- esa pregunta me hizo sonrojar, pero sabía por el tono de voz, que a mi padre no le había hecho nada de gracia.

-Bueno ya sabes padre… yo prefiero a los dragones.

-Te permito que leas libros de dragones, pero no sobre princesas que se enamoran de esas bestias.

-No son bestias, padre, son seres vivos, igual que los Dragon Slayers.

-Te prohíbo hablar de ese tema Lucy, ahora vete y que sepas que he pedido que se lleven esos libros de mal gusto- apreté las manos fuertemente y salí de allí. Me dirigí directa al jardín. Cómo siempre me senté bajo el mismo árbol.

-Es un estúpido.

-Esa no es la forma de hablar de una princesita.- me sobresalté al oír esa voz, levanté mi cabeza hacia el árbol y allí, entre las ramas se encontraba él, el joven peli-rosa.

-El Dragon Slayer- le dije señalándole.

-Así es princesita.

-Mi nombre es L-U-C-Y!

-Si, si, como digas… a quién llamabas estúpido?

*suspiro*

-A mi padre.

-Are? Y eso.-dijo bajando de un salto del árbol.

-Me prohibió leer los libros que yo quería – dije haciendo un puchero.

-JAJAJA parece que la princesita mimada se enfada a la mínima que no consigue lo que quiere- dijo chinchándome.

-OYE! No es cierto, solo que me molesta mucho… en verdad tenía muchas ganas de leer ese tipo de libros.

-Y de que iban? No espera déjame pensar… ya sé! De cosas pervertidas.

-EL ÚNICO PERVERTIDO AQUÍ, ERES TÚ!- le dije toda enfadada dándole una patada en la cara que hizo que chocara contra un árbol.

-AAH! Eso dolió!

-Te aguantas, señor Dragon Slayer.

-No me gusta que me llamen así, princesita.

-Pues a mí no me gusta que me llames princesita así que estamos igual.

-Ah! Maldita princesita.

-Lo mismo digo Dragon Slayer.

-PRINCESITA

-DRAGON SLAYER

-PRINCESITAAA!

-DRAGON SLAYEEEER!

-PRINCESAAAA!- se volvió a escuchar, pera esta vez no era la voz de mí ya no tan misterioso, acompañante, era la de unos guardias, miré hacia el peli-rosa.

-Escóndete, rápido!- el saltó rápidamente a la copa del árbol donde todos los días me sentaba y se camufló entre las ramas y hojas de este.

-Princesa, se encuentra bien? Donde está el Dragon Slayer?- me dijeron un montón de guardias cuando llegaron a donde estaba.

-Dragon Slayer?

-Así es, la oímos gritar eso, así que venimos rápidamente.- antes estas palabras me quedé en blanco y pensé _Seré retrasada!._

-Gomen gomen, solo estaba practicando por si alguno aparecía, no me fijé en que lo dije demasiado alto.- dije soltando rápidamente una mentirijilla. Ellos no parecieron muy convencidos, pero luego de mirar a mí alrededor decidieron irse.

-Buenas tardes princesa, recuerde volver pronto al castillo.

-Hi, hi, no se preocupen- unos minutos después de perderlos de vista, el peli-rosa bajó del árbol.

-Por qué no me delataste?- dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Por qué tendría que hacerlo.

-Soy peligroso, todos los Dragon Slayer lo somos, has oído lo suficiente sobre nosotros, verdad?

-Si, pero no me importa lo que digan las personas, vosotros no sois malos, solo os defendéis…Además fue nuestra culpa, fuimos nosotros los que empezamos a atacaros sin motivo, está en vuestro derecho hacer algo al respecto aunque sea matando a las personas que os atacan.- el me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió sutilmente.

-Sabes Luce? Eres muy rara.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, DRAGON SLAYER!?- el empezó a reírse, por primera vez desde que le conocí.

-Por favor llámame Natsu, ese es mi nombre- luego me sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más bonita y cálida que é visto en mi vida.

-Encantada de conocerte, Natsu- dije sonriéndole un tanto avergonzada.

-LUCYYYYYY!- mierda ese era mi padre y por el sonido de sus pasos se acercaba a una velocidad sobrehumana. Oí como Natsu se volvía a esconder

-Padre?- dije confundida una vez que se plantó delante de mí.

-Lucy, si estás escondiendo algo, más vale que me lo digas ahora mismo.

-Por qué estaría escondiendo algo?

-Oí a los guardias sobre lo había pasado y vine a ver si era verdad. No me creo que estuvieras hablando sola

-Pu-u-u-u-es, por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Lee libros.

-Si tú me quitaste los que quería leer- le dije indignada.

-Pues deja de perder el tiempo, ponte a estudiar y empieza a comportarte como una mujer de verdad, si sigues con esa actitud, ningún hombre te querrá y creeme Lucy cuando te digo que no voy a obligar a nadie a casarte contigo si no te quiere.

-Claro a ellos no les obligas pero a mí, que soy tu hija, sí, eso es injusto papá.

-Ya está bien, jovencita, desde hoy no te dejaré salir hasta que yo lo diga.- me dijo mientras me agarraba por la muñeca y empezaba a tirar de mi hacia el castillo.

-NO, PAPÁ, SUELTAME.-intenté forcejear, pero era inútil. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del castillo, mi padre me soltó y se dirigió de vuelta a su despacho. Mi madre me miraba con pena, me iba a decir algo, pero yo no aguantaba más allí y fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-LUCYYY!- me gritó preocupada, pero yo no le hice caso. Llegué a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y empecé a llorar mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el cojín que estaba agarrando fuertemente. No pude despedirme de Natsu y nunca lo volveré a ver. Con el paso del tiempo mis fuerzas empezaron a escaparse de mi cuerpo y me dormí. Mi último pensamiento fue el de esa cálida sonrisa.

* * *

**P.O.V NATSU**

Uhm… are? Por kami! Todo había ocurrido tan rápido…

No me gustó eso de que no volvería a salir en un tiempo, cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar… Si, sé que es poco pronto para coger confianza con alguien pero… es Lucy, cómo no confiar en ella?

Tenía que encontrarla y estar a su lado, pero sería difícil entrar en el castillo o acercarme a él sin que nadie me descubra… bueno, ya encontraré la forma, después de todo, soy un Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**KataDH: Como te entiendo, ojala pudiera fugarme con mi propio Dragon Slayer, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con solo imaginármelo =(**

**Me alegro que te guste =) Lucy es una suertuda a nivel dios.**

**Holaa: Me alegro que te guste. Gracias por los ánimos =D**

**titania- chan: Aquí la tengo, espero que la disfrutaras. =)**

**Akari- Liz: Me alegro que te guste, pues sigue disfrutando la historia, yo por mi parte intentaré esforzarme todo lo que pueda.**

**Nene- chan: Me alegro tanto de que te gustara =´D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Diane Redfox: Hola Diane-nee! No te preocupes por eso, al fin de cuentas acabaste poniendome un comentario. JAJAJA tal vez =P Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, tu opinión es importante para mí. Muchos besos Diane-nee! =)**

* * *

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna! Cómo están? ^.^**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sin más, os invito a leer, disfruten =)**

* * *

**Criss Dragneel: Ow, en serio lo crees? Pues, me alegro mucho que te guste tanto el fic como la forma en que escribo =) Espero no estropear eso :P Muchos besos!**

**Diane Redfox: Hola Diane-nee =) La verdad... no tengo ni idea, pero cómo dos personas me preguntasteis lo mismo... creo que ya me vino una idea, así que si veo que funciona, pondré una pareja más, ya tengo una pensada :3 Muchos besos Diane-nee!**

**Kata DH: Yo también me alegro de no tenerlas, al menos, no demasiadas :3 Hay que maja, me encanta tener lectores así ^.^ Pues, no había pensado en poner otra pareja, pero como tú y otra persona más me lo preguntasteis, tal vez, si veo que funciona, pondré otra ;) Muchos besos!**

* * *

**P.O.V NATSU**

Bien, este era el plan, esperar a que anocheciera para acercarse más al castillo, aun así sería difícil entrar, cientos de guardias iluminaban los alrededores y vigilaban, listo para atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Si durante el día, la protección y la vigilancia eran ridículamente exageradas imagínate por la noche, se multiplicaba.

De cualquier manera, nada me impediría llegar a la habitación de cierta rubia, quien, en tan poco tiempo, había traspasado los muros que había puesto al mi alrededor y me había hecho pensar que los humanos… no eran tan malos. Pero qué dices Natsu? Los humanos son unos monstruos, hay que acabar con ellos.

En eso recordé una de la cosas que me dijo Igneel, mi padre, antes de irse un día sin dar explicaciones.

"**No pienses eso Natsu, los humanos temen a lo desconocido por eso nos atacan, pero te diré una cosa, no todos los humanos son malos y sé que un día conocerás a una persona especial en tu vida, que te hará ver eso"**

Eso es lo que me dijo Igneel hace mucho tiempo, tendría unos once años…los mismos que tenía cuando él desapareció. Tuve que vivir estes 7 años solo, aprendiendo a sobrevivir por mi cuenta, aprendiendo a cazar, a usar la magia Dragon Slayer con un manejo extraordinario , a no dejar ver mis debilidades y a sobretodo, quitarme a esos molestos humanos de encima aunque eso significara tener que matarlos.

No creáis que me gusta esta última parte, pero hay momentos en los que tienes que decidir en, dejar que te maten o matarlos tú a ellos, claro está, yo elijo esta última opción, me prometí a mí mismo que no permitiría que nadie me matase sin antes volver a ver a Igneel.

Hablando de él, lo echo de menos… no lo culpo por haberme abandonado, sé que tuvo que tener algún motivo para eso, aunque eso no significa que pueda irse de rositas sin antes no darle unos cuantos merecidos golpes.

Como aún era temprano y faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol se ocultara, decidí echarme una siesta, a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido.

-**Natsu, hijo mío acércate un momento.-**le decía un impotente dragón de escamas rojas a un pequeño niño de 9 años de cabellos rosas, quien al escuchar la voz de su padre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él.

-**Qué pasa papá?**

-**Escúchame bien hijo, esto solo te lo contaré una vez y sé que cuando llegue el momento, lo recordarás. No te dejes engañar hijo, puede que te parezca una estupidez pero es la cosa más difícil a lo que un dragón tiene que enfrentarse, algunos no necesitan esto, pero sinceramente, yo deseo que algún día llegues a conocer y experimentar ese sentimiento y claro está, espero que ese sentimiento sea correspondido.**

-**Ya déjate de misterios viejo.**

-**Niño insolente**\- susurro el dragón claramente molesto, pero luego lo dejó pasar- **Verás Natsu, ese sentimiento del que hablo es el amor.**

-**El amor?**

-**Sí, el amor, un sentimiento que puede ser doloroso y a la vez traerte una enorme felicidad a la vida. En realidad ese sentimiento que se llama amor puede hacerte actuar de muchas maneras distintas, pero el vivir tiene el propósito de que conozcamos el amor, ninguno de nosotros podría vivir sin eso. Tú también conocerás ese sentimiento Natsu y espero que sea con una persona maravillosa, pero tú, como Dragon Slayer, lo tendrás un poco difícil y será diferente al de los seres humanos.**

-**A que te refieres? Cómo sabré que estoy sintiendo ese sentimiento? Parece muy complicado, es un fastidio.**

-**Natsu, hijo, en el momento en el que no puedas separarte de esa persona, en el que no te puedas imaginar un futuro sin ella, en el momento que sientas una rabia infinita, también conocida como celos, cuando alguien más está con ella, en el momento que quieras protegerla con tu viva y hasta llegues a pelear con aquellos que quieran alejarte de ella, en ese momento, hijo mío, sabrás que estás enamorado, que quieres vivir el resto de tus días con la persona que te hace sentir así, y finalmente cuando ocurra ese momento, y ambos os correspondáis no la dejes marchar Natsu, tómala como tu compañera, márcala, para que sea solamente tuya, hasta el final de vuestros días.**

-**Y como la tomo como compañera?**

-**Ja! Ja! Ja!**-reía el gran dragón Igneel- **te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer. Ahora ve a jugar.**

El pequeño niño miró confundido al dragón que tenía delante, intentando buscar la respuesta de aquello que su padre se negaba a contestarle, finalmente derrotado, el niño lo dejo estar- **vale**\- seguidamente el niño siguió jugando despreocupadamente por los alrededores, en eso, el gran dragón que hasta ese momento estuvo pensativo volvió a dirigirse a su hijo.

-**Natsu en el momento que consigas compañera tu…**

Ahora nuestro ya mayor Dragon Slayer se despertaba de su larga siesta, un tanto molesto por no poder recordar las últimas palabras de su padre, las cuales, tenía el presentimiento de que eran importantes. Tras varios minutos de forzar su mente para recordarlo se dio por vencido y empezó a caminar por el bosque para llegar al castillo pues, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y cada minuto contaba para el plan del Dragon Slayer.

**FIN P.O.V NATSU**

* * *

**P.O.V LUCY**

Ya había pasado un día desde que estuve retenida en mi habitación, así es, estoy retenida en mi propia casa, en mi propia habitación. Pero en que está pensando mi padre? Las únicas palabras que me dirigió fueron " No te dejaré salir hasta que te comportes y me digas que me estás ocultando" LO ODIO.

Poco a poco me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación, el Sol se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas, marcando el final del día, para ella, otro día en soledad como estaba acostumbrada a pasar, para los aldeanos, otro día de trabajo, pero al menos podían ser como eran en realidad, mostrándose sin miedo, sin temor a hacer algo que bien podría ser una deshonra para muchos. Pensándolo mejor, tal como vivía en esos momentos era mejor de que lo que el destino le tenía preparado, o más bien su padre, él solo ve por las tierras y los bienes de los jóvenes príncipes de otros reinos en edad de casarse, no por la felicidad de su hija, ni de la clase de persona que eran esos príncipes.

Él y su madre tuvieron suerte, se enamoraron al momento de verse, pero que aseguraba que ella sería tan afortunada… nada, absolutamente nada, y al final tendría que aceptar a uno de ellos, a costa de su felicidad, pero bueno, al fin de todo, eso es lo que definía a una princesa, su capacidad de poner por delante de sus necesidades, las de su reino.

Lentamente me alejé de la cama y me puse un fino camisón blanco para dormir, últimamente las noches eran muy calurosas. Me senté en mi cama y miré hacia la ventana, ya faltaba poco, dentro de nada todo estaría sumergido en la oscuridad. Pasaron los minutos y no paré de mirar al Sol hasta que este desapareció de mi vista.

A paso lento me dirigí al armario elegí mi ropa del día siguiente. Lo dejó todo colgando de la puerta del armario.

*toc toc*

-Adelante- dije sin ánimos. A juzgar por las horas que eran seguramente era la cena. La puerta se abrió y, en efecto, era Virgo, con un carrito lleno de comida.

-Esto es para usted, hime -acercó la bandeja a mi cama- como el rey no me deja quedarme, me retiro, espero que disfrute -tras esto se fue de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Cómo podía disfrutar algo, con la tristeza que tenía en mi interior? Ni siquiera tenía una amiga que pudiera consolarme. Desde siempre me imaginé que por el mundo, lejos de estas murallas, podría haber alguien con mis mismos gustos, que pudiera hacerme sentir bien, feliz, alguien a quien contar mis secretos, solo necesitaba y sigo necesitando… una amiga, pero ahora ya ni importa, me casaré con una persona que no conozco y tendré un montón de "amigas", las cuales solo me querrán por mis riquezas y mi estatus social. El amor de verdad, para mí, no es más que un cuento de hadas, al igual que ese Dragon Slayer que tuve la suerte de conocer.

Di unos bocados a la comida pero no me entraba nada así que la volví a tapar y aparté el carrito de la cama. Nuevamente miré por la ventana pero esta vez no para mirar al horizonte, si no el cielo nocturno, bueno, más bien, las estrellas, la luna. Toda mi vida viendo las mismas estrellas, la misma luna, nada parecía cambiar con el paso de los años.

La santa Mavis se pondría de mi lado y me daría algo de felicidad? Algo que mi madre no pudo darme por mucho que se esforzara? No importaba lo mucho que le rezara, nunca pasó nada. Por qué pasaría ahora?

Cansada de pensar en cosas que me desanimaban tanto, decidí irme a dormir, ya no tenía esperanzas, solo me faltaba esperar hasta que mi vida se consumiera y dejar finalmente este mundo para siempre, un mundo al que nunca debería haber llegado. Finalmente caí en brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que tal vez, Santa Mavis había escuchado mis rezos y había decidido darle un giro radical a mi vida.

* * *

**Os gustó?**

**Bueno así termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y... nos leemos en el siguiente cap =)**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola minna. Qué tal están? Espero que bien.**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que me ponen un review o le dieron a FAVS o a FOLLOW os quiero tanto TTWTT no me esperaba este recibimiento con la historia.**

** Nos o moleto más y... os invito a leer**

* * *

**Diane Redfox: JAJAJA Diane la pitonisa, ya veo que estás mejorando mucho gracias a las clases que te da Charle :3 Bueno aquí tienes el cap. En el siguiente ya empezará a salir a la luz la siguiente pareja. Muchos besos Diane-nee!**

**1397L: Hay graciasss que alegría :)**

**titania-chan: Lo intenté ;)**

**Kata-chan: Yo también pienso que me quedó muy corto T.T este ya lo hice un poco más largo. JAJAJA Es que Igneel no es fan de traumar a niños yo soy de España... estamos bien lejos ·_· pero bueeeeeno... que mas da.**

**deicy: JAJAJA me pareció gracioso ponerlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**P.O.V LUCY**

Un calor insoportable me despertó en medio de la noche.

Desorientada y adormilada miré a la ventana, la cual estaba en frente mía y cómo me había olvidado de echar las finas cortinas de las ventanas, podía ver el cielo plenamente, en todo su esplendor, las estrellas hacían brillar tenuemente la habitación.

Pasé minutos mirando embelesada las estrellas, pero algo me seguía incomodando, el sofocante calor que hacía en la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama y abría las ventanas de par el par, una suave brisa, removió mis rubios cabellos.

Me giré para volver a la cama, pero algo me detuvo.

Pero qué?

Iba a gritar, pero me cerré la boca fuertemente con ambas manos. Lo miré detenidamente y bajé mis brazos, luego empecé a avanzar hacia él.

Se le veía tranquilo, despreocupado… era cómo ver a un niño dormir. Su pelo rosa estaba más alborotado de lo normal y la luz de las estrellas, le daban un aire de misterio

Me senté en el bordé de la cama, muy cerca suya, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era él, el que desprendía tanto calor.

Lentamente e insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acerqué mi mano derecha a su pelo, tenía curiosidad, que tacto tendría? Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle, abrió los ojos de sopetón y se puso tensó, yo retiré mi mano rápidamente.

Pasamos unos segundos mirándonos, él se relajó visiblemente y sonrió levemente.

-Hola

-Hola- dije tímidamente. Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? De repente de di cuenta de una cosa.

-Qué demonios haces en MI casa, en MI habitación y en MI cama?- dije toda furiosa, pero intentando mantener la voz baja. Natsu solo bufó divertido. Yo en respuesta lo pateé fuera de la cama.

-Oye que haces loca?-me gritó.

-Cómo me llamaste?-dije con voz de ultratumba.

-Loca.- dijo sin una pizca de temor. Estaba preparada para darle el puñetazo más fuerte que recibiría en toda su vida, pero algo me paró. Un sonido. Vale… no sabría decir si fue a mí a quien le sonó las tripas o a Natsu, pero al ver su cara sonrojada supe que nos sonaron a los dos.

Ignorando la presencia de Natsu cogí el carrito de comida que aún había en mi habitación y lo llevé hasta el borde de la cama, me senté en esta. Levanté la tapa y dejé a la vista la deliciosa, pero ahora fría comida que había preparado Aries.

Cogí uno de los muchos tenedores y le pasé uno a Natsu. Este se quedó mirando al tenedor, como si este le estuviera hablando. Con mucho cuidado cogió el tenedor y lo miró desde todos los ángulos.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y empecé a comer, de reojo vi que Natsu me miraba concentrado. Empujé en carrito para que estuviera más cerca de él.

-Venga, come.

Él llevó el tenedor lentamente hacia el plato, pinchó la comida y lo levantó. Se quedó fascinado al ver que la comida se quedaba en el tenedor.

No me digas que…

-Nunca has comido con cubiertos?- le pregunté asombrada una vez que entendí el porqué de su comportamiento. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Soy como un animal salvaje Lucy… cazó y cojo de la naturaleza, todo lo que necesito, salvo la ropa, eso lo robo por ahí. No necesito estas cosas- dijo señalando el tenedor.- Mi dentadura está hecha para desgarrar la carne más dura.- dijo este último sonriendo con sorna mostrándome a propósito sus dientes. Si, sin duda, no era un humano. Se metió la comida en la boca y saboreó.- No está nada mal, pero…muy frío para mi gusto.- cogió el plato y puso debajo la palma de su mano, poco a poco vi como salía un pequeño humo de la comida. Volvió a dejar el plato en el carrito y probó la comida. Dejó salir de su boca un gemido de satisfacción.-Era está mucho mejor.

Rápidamente yo también probé la comida, estaba caliente y sin duda estaba de acuerdo con Natsu, así estaba mucho mejor. Abrí ampliamente los ojos y lo miré.

-Cómo has hecho eso?

-Magia- dijo simplemente.- Soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego después de todo- dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo.

-De fuego?

-Claro.- dijo mirándome como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Tú no sabes mucho de los Dragon Slayer… verdad?- Negué con mi cabeza.

-Está prohibido hablar de los Dragon Slayer. Todo lo que sé sobre vosotros, lo escuché a escondidas. Pero son muy cuidadosos con la información que sueltan, así que solo sé lo más básico.

-Ah!- dijo entendiendo.-Pues yo te lo explicaré. Los Dragon Slayer pueden tener diferentes tipos de magia. Fuego, aire, metal, veneno, luz, sombra, rayo… pero solo puedes tener un tipo de magia. La que tenga el Dragon que te crió.

-Entonces… a ti, te crió un dragón de fuego.

-Si…-pausa.- luego si dos Dragon Slayer de diferentes tipos de magia tienen una batalla, pude llegar al caso que se pueda desarrollar una técnica donde la magia principal del Dragon Slayer se junte con la su contrincante y a partir de ahí puede usarla cuando quiera.

-Oh! Eso es increíble- dije fascinada. Él sonrió.

-Sabes una cosa Luce…eres rara-yo le miré con cara asesina y él empezó a reir.- no me malinterpretes, es solo que… una persona normal… se horrorizaría de lo que somos capaces de hacer. Yo hice un puchero.

-Pero ese no es motivo para llamarme rara, además mi nombre es LUCY, no Luce, ni princesita, ni Luigi ni nada que se te pueda ocurrir. Es Lucy, vale?- Él intentó poner cara seria pero se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

-Vale puf puf- se rie-puf Luce.

"Maldito hijo de…"

Y así empezamos una pelea, tuvimos suerte de no despertar a nadie, pero sería mejor no cantar victoria todavía, tal vez mi padre interrumpía mañana en mi habitación.

Pasaron varias semanas desde esa noche, Natsu prácticamente vivía allí, no me había dejado sola en ningún momento, pero cada vez se le notaba más inquieto, cómo un gran león encerrado en una jaula, pronto tendría que dejarlo marchar, pero no podía soportar esa idea.

Por mi parte, me había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Natsu, cada día se le veía más seguro al mí alrededor. Los primeros días fueron horribles, pasaba horas en silencio, procuraba estar lo más lejos de mí y evaluaba mis movimientos, vigilándome, pero eso rápidamente cambió, aunque hay veces en que deseo que vuelva a ser el mismo, cómo por ejemplo cuando entra en el baño cuando me estoy duchando. No sabéis la de veces que me pilló des… Santa Mavis… ni siquiera puedo ni pensarlo, bueno al menos así ya no me da vergüenza dormir con los camisones cortos que tengo. Hablando de dormir con Natsu ya me acostumbré a su calor corporal, pero aún había noches que tengo que abrir la ventana.

Lo mejor de todo es que nadie sospechó de que tenía a Natsu en la habitación, cosa que es rara, porque es muy alborotador y si me enfado, yo también. Bueno… tal vez Virgo sí que sospeche, no es propio de mi comer todo lo que me sirven, pero Natsu parecía no tener fondo así que siempre acabábamos comiendo todo, varias veces Virgo se queda viendo mi vientre por si estoy empezando a engordar y cómo me mantengo igual me mira por unos segundos a la cara con los ojos achinados y luego se va sin decir nada. Esperemos que no se lo haya contado a nadie.

Aún recuerdo el primer día que pasó eso.

**FLASHBACK**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz brillante de la mañana entraba en toda su plenitud por las ventanas, por estas, entraba la cálida brisa mañanera, refrescando un poco la habitación. Con pereza me estiré en la cama teniendo cuidado con no darle a mi compañero, el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Me levanté con pereza de la cama y fui al baño que había en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Hice mis necesidades, y aún medio dormida fui al lavabo para lavarme las manos y la cara. Ya más despierta me di cuenta de una cosa.

Había dormido y estado con Natsu en una habitación a solas, llevando únicamente un fino camisón blanco que me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Me sonrojé con furor. Abría la puerta del baño y fui a la habitación, pero no sin antes intentar taparme inútilmente el cuerpo con mis brazos.

Cuando hice presencia en la habitación Natsu me miró desde la cama. Por culpa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza cogí un espejo redondo de la pared y corrí hacia él, agarrando el espejo con ambas manos.

-NO ME MIRES!- Natsu reaccionó rápidamente. Se levantó de la cama y cogió el colchón para defenderse. Yo inútilmente golpeé el colchón con el espejo, mientras, Natsu agarraba el colchón sin mucho esfuerzo pensando qué demonios me había pasado.

Con el paso del tiempo me cansé y pusimos todo como estaba, en ese momento petan en la puerta.

-Corre hacia en baño- le susurré a Natsu, este me obedeció al instante.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días Hime, espero que haya dormido bien- Virgo entró en la habitación y se acercó al carrito, quitó la tapa para poder ver lo que había comido. Se quedó mirando inexpresiva al plato de comida, luego me miró de la misma manera.

-Estoo… tenía hambre- dije a modo de explicación. Virgo asintió y se fue de la habitación llevándose el carrito. Luego Natsu salió del cuarto de baño, pero mantuvo las distancias, el resto de la tarde.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Natsu salió rápidamente hacia el baño cosa que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta la puerta de mi habitación ya estaba abierta de par en par y mi padre estaba plantado delante de mí, serio, como siempre.

-Solo vengo a informarte de que mañana ya puedes salir-vagó su mirada por la habitación y sin decir nada más, se fue.

Natsu salió del baño luego de unos segundos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

-Lo mejor será dormir- propuso Natsu, y si, era lo mejor, de repente un cansancio se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo.

Nos fuimos a la cama y casi me duermo al instante.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… Luce.- Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer dormida plácidamente.

La luz del amanecer me despertó como cada día, la verdad es que muy rara vez echaba las cortinas, si en medio de la noche me despertaba, mirar al cielo estrellado me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, me tranquilizaba.

Un escalofrío atravesó todo mi cuerpo, me encogí y eché el cuerpo un poco para atrás para sentir el calorcito que irradiaba el cuerpo de mi compañero, sin embargo, lo único que sentí, fue más frío, extrañada me giré, pero, allí mismo, donde tendría que estar Natsu, no había nada. Miré por todas partes fui al cuarto de baño, pero ni rastro de él, se había ido.

Un sentimiento de enorme tristeza y soledad poseyó mi cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… Luce- Un recuerdo fugaz de la noche anterior pasó por mi cabeza. Parpadeé rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas.

Es verdad, Natsu volvería, tenía que confiar en él, además él mismo lo había dicho, era cómo un animal salvaje, por lo tanto no podía tenerlo eternamente encerrado en mi habitación, necesitaba libertad.

Cuando estuve calmada y preparada, bajé a desayunar, mi madre me saludó efusivamente hay… como la eché de menos.

Poco después de desayunar, mi madre y yo estábamos en el salón hablando de todo lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas, claro está, no le conté nada sobre Natsu.

De repente un grito terminó con la calma que reinaba en el salón.

Era el grito agudo de una mujer.

* * *

**Así termina el capítulo, espero que os gustara y...**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Muchos besos!**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**1397L: Pues en un momento descubrirás de que se trata todo. Gracias por el review.**

**titania-chan: Aquí lo tengo, lo hice ligeramente más largo, espero que sea de tu gusto. Gracias por el review.**

**deicy: JAJAJA ahora lo descubrirás ;) Gracias por el review.**

**KataDH: Tendrás que esperar un poco más para el P.O.V Natsu. Que va, pues yo tengo la sensación de que todos los que escriben bien, viven en la otra parte del mundo XD ok tenemos que organizarnos. A mí la primera en saludar ;) JAJAJA pues si que te quedó largo. Gracias por el review.**

**Evunchi2020: Respuestas: 1º Ahora ya descubrirás su identidad. 2º No tengo ni idea.. pero me inclinno más a que no. 3º Nop. Gracias por el review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Nuevas gritos desesperados se escuchaban por casi toda la planta de abajo. Lucy y Layla salieron rápidamente del salón, para descubrir a que se debía tanto jaleo, sin esperarse lo siguiente.

Dos guardias reales tenían atrapada a una joven aldeana. Uno de ellos sostenía sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras que el otro la agarraba de los pelos y la empujaba para abajo cuando la joven, en un momento de desesperación, forcejeaba con la intención de huir.

Madre e hija solo podían observar desde la puerta del salón sin poder hacer nada, Jude era el que tenía que decidir la sentencia de la joven.

-Su majestad, aquí está la aldea Levy Mcgarden, procedente de las tierras del este, más allá del bosque prohibido.

Lucy se sorprendió, esas tierras eran muy lejanas, se tardaba semanas en llegar, meses si ibas andando, y ese bosque… según lo que había oído, se trataba de un lugar donde monstruos y bestias habitaban allí, pero lo que más asustaba a todos, es que en ese bosque se dice que habitan numerosos Dragon Slayer o al menos, donde cazaban, y por eso lo llaman así, cualquiera que se adentrara allí sería, automáticamente, un enemigo, pues bien podía ser amigo de un Dragon Slayer o bien… su pareja o compañera. Si volvían a ver a esa persona fuera del bosque, esta recibiría el mismo trato que los Dragon Slayer, golpizas, torturas y en el peor de los casos, la muerte.

A causa de toso esto se hicieron varios puentes y caminos, por los que podías cruzar de un lado a otro del bosque, sin ser acusada de nada.

En todo caso… porque esa joven estaba allí?

Jude miraba impasible a la joven desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Uhm… bien…-bajó las escaleras y se acercó bastante a la joven.- dime, jovencita… donde está el Dragon Slayer?

-No se lo diré a alguien tan rastrero cómo tú.- ante dichas palabras, los guardias tiraron a Levy duramente contra el suelo, quedándose de rodillas en este.

-Bien… Llevadla a los calabozos!- ordenó a los guardias- saldrá cuando esté dispuesta a hablar, pero no esperaré mucho, si no está dispuesta a hacerlo, recibirá una de las peores muertes… la lapidación!

Lucy y Layla se taparon la boca con horror.

-Entendido!- los soldados llevaron a la joven a rastras hasta los calabozos y Jude desapareció nuevamente.

Era eso cierto? De verdad ella conocía un Dragon Slayer? O solo era un plan de su padre para que ella le confesara a la joven que también conocía un Dragon Slayer? No… nadie podría fingir tan bien, además, porque hacerlo, si bien Jude descubría su amistad con Natsu, ella no hablaría y su padre no le haría daño a su propia hija… verdad?

-Mamá tenemos que ayudarla-dije desesperada.

-Lo siento hija, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero…-volví a insistir.

-Lo siento de verdad, Lucy…- Layla se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Ella decidió salir afuera aunque esta vez los soldados, la siguieron, no tenían pensado perderla de vista, aun así fue al sitio de siempre y se sentó a pensar.

Natsu se había ido, no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver, bien podía pasarle algo y ella no lo sabría y una joven llamada Levy Mcgarde había sido traída desde las lejanas tierras donde vivía para que le dijera a su padre donde estaba el Dragon Slayer que parecía conocer y a causa de no decirle nada había sido condena y llevada a los calabozos hasta nuevo aviso.

Qué había le pasado al hombre que se hacía llamar, su padre. Antes era agradable, bueno, cariñoso, amoroso con su madre y ella, pero ahora… ya ni ella, su hija, podía reconocerlo. Admiraba a su madre, por seguir amandolo, siempre decía que el antiguo y verdadero Jude seguía allí y que pronto volvería, pero ella no lo veía tan claro, pero prefería pensar que su madre tiene razón.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el cielo tenía ya un toque anaranjado y se levantó del suelo, los guardias que estaban cerca suya se prepararon pasa seguirla a cualquier sitio al que ella se dirigiera.

Lentamente se movió entre los caminitos que había en el jardín, a cada lado había unas preciosas flores de todos los colores, tipos y tamaños, que su madre había cuidado desde que las plantó. Cualquiera que viera el jardín se daría cuenta de que eso había durado en hacerse años y que se había hecho con mucha dedicación y esmero.

Una vez dentro del castillo, la princesa fue directa hacia su habitación, dando por finalizado el trabajo de seguimiento de los guardias.

De que me servía poder salir si iba a estar vigilada todo el rato, una vez que pusiera un pie fuera del castillo?

Lucy no perdió tiempo y empezó a maquinar un plan que podría ayudarle a la hora de saber más de aquella inesperada joven que justo en ese momento, estaba encerrada en un calabozo de mala muerte, unos cuantos metros bajo ella.

La hora de la cena llegó, pero ninguno de los reyes se presentó, así que Lucy acabó comiendo sola en el gigantesco comedor, siendo rodeada de un montón de sirvientes y mayordomos que se dedicaban a estar quietos manteniendo cierta distancia con la mesa y procuraban que su alteza estuviera cómoda y bien servida.

-Hime, déjeme recoger eso.- dijo Virgo mientras se acercaba y recogía los platos vacíos de restos de comida con ayuda de otros sirvientes.

-Lucy-sama, qué le gustaría tomar de postre?. – me preguntó caballerosamente Capricornio.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, así que me retiro.- se retiró de la mesa.- gracias por la comida.

Hizo el camino hacia su habitación como si fuera un día normal y cómo se temía, un soldado se puso a vigilar la puerta. Su padre estaba empezando a pasarse con el tema de la vigilancia. Pero no había de que preocuparse, el plan no requería tener que salir de la habitación… por la puerta.

Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, movió la estantería que había en su habitación, detrás de esta había una puerta que se confundía fácilmente con la pared, cogió un pequeño farol de la mesa y se adentró tras esa puerta, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta colocó como pudo de nuevo la estantería.

Los caminos eran bastante estrechos, pero podías moverte con libertad, en ningún momento te encontrabas con un lugar en el que te tuvieras que poner de lado para pasar.

En eso momentos Lucy se movía con total libertad por lo que venía siendo, el interior de las paredes, no cualquiera podía moverse por ahí, todo era como un laberinto, era difícil acabar donde querías, pero Lucy no tenía problema.

Los únicos que sabían de esos pasadizos secretos eran su madre y ella. Layla, quien había vivido toda su vida en ese castillo, compartió el secreto con hija, al igual que su madre lo hizo con ella, pero nunca jamás, el secreto fue revelado a los hombres, por lo que Jude no tenía ni idea de su insistencia.

Lucy llegó a un tramo de escaleras y luego era todo recto hasta nuevamente llegar a un tramo de escaleras, girar a la izquierda, todo recto por un rato… girar a la derecha y listo.

Lucy pasó por la estrecha puerta, por la cual tuvo que ponerse de lado para pasar y la cerró, a continuación se asomó por el pequeño hueco oscuro de donde salió y empezó su búsqueda por el calabozo.

Lucy no tuvo que esconderse de nadie, los soldados solo entraban para dejar las comidas y para dar una vuelta por la mañana y otra por la noche, para asegurarse de que nadie había huido.

Le costó un rato encontrarla pero al cabo de unos minutos la encontró tras los barrotes, sentada en una de las esquinas y abrazando sus piernas, su cabello de color celeste brillaba a causa de las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban en calabozo.

Estaba en un lugar muy alejado de los otros presos, así mejor, podrían hablar sin miedo a ser oídas, aunque bueno, a estas horas ya todos estaban dormidos.

-Chss! – chascó la lengua para llamar su atención.-Levy- esta, la escuchó y levantó la cara de sus piernas.

-Qué quieres?

-Vengo a hablar contigo

-Para qué? Para después ir a decírselo todo a tu papaíto?- dijo frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

-No, porque quiero saber si de verdad conoces a un Dragon Slayer.

-…

-Vamos Levy, no tienes nada que perder, mi padre ya te acusa de conocer a uno, y nada podrá hacer que cambie de idea… nada va cambiar si me dices la verdad.

-Si… conozco uno- dijo en un susurro mirándome precavida, yo al mismo tiempo hablaba con cuidado, a lo mejor tenía razón en el asunto de que todo esto era una falsa para que mi padre descubriera que sí que conocía a un Dragon Slayer.

-Uhm…- lo mejor sería que le preguntara algo que solo alguien que conocía a fondo a un Dragon Slayer podía saber…- De que tipo es?- Abrió los ojos ampliamente pero en seguida cambió su expresión para que yo no viera su sorpresa.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… qué tipo de magia posee?- se quedó callada.

-Vete por favor, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No! Levy, por favor escúchame, sé que los Dragon Slayer poseen el tipo de magia que tenían los Dragones que les criaron.- Levy se levantó de golpe y se acercó a los barrotes.

-Cómo lo sabes?... esa información no es pública.

-Bueno…- miré a otro lado.

-Tú también conoces a uno.- dijo afirmando con voz suave, levanté la mirada hacia ella, sus rasgos ahora eran suaves y toda la tensión de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

-Si…

-El mío se llama Gajeel Redfox es un Dragon Slayer de metal.

-El mío se llama Natsu es un Dragon Slayer de fuego… esto… aun no sé su apellido.- Ella se rió.

-No te preocupes, yo también tardé mucho tiempo en descubrirlo.

-Desde cuando os conocéis?

-Hará como medio año. Y tú?

-Uhm… un mes- dije desanimada.

-Oh bueno, no te desanimes ya verás que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Ya pero…

-Qué pasa?

-Esta mañana se fue… no sé si volveré a verlo… quiero decir, confió en su palabra, él me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver, pero… no sé cuándo va ser eso y es muy probable que me vaya a ir pronto, mi padre quiere que me case y lo más seguro es que yo me tenga que ir de este castillo.

-Uhm…- me miró con compresión y pasó sus brazos por las rejas.- Venga ven.-Yo me acerqué e hice lo mismo, luego nos abrazamos.

-Esto es raro.-

-Si – contestó aguantándose la risa. Luego las dos nos echamos a reír.

-Haber, cuéntame cómo conociste a Natsu y lo que ocurrió hasta ahora.

-Pues…-le conté todo, la primera vez que lo vi cuando estaba malherido, la segunda vez que nos vimos que pareció que solo vino a molestarme y entonces nos pusimos a gritar, llamando así la atención de los guardias, los cuales, por poco no pillán a Natsu y mi reclusión en la habitación, donde una noche Natsu apareció y se quedó conmigo hasta el día de ayer.

-Qué romántico!- dijo Levy una vez terminé de narrarle la historia. Yo me sonrojé con furor.

-Pero qué cosas dices Levy.- dije avergonzada.

-Jajaja lo siento…- se calmó.- venga toma asiento, ahora yo te contaré mi historia, con el idiota de Gajeel.

-Parece que no os lleváis muy bien…

-Tenemos nuestros momentos… pero siempre está allí cuando lo necesito.- dijo nostálgica recordando algún agradable recuerdo. Carraspeó varias veces.- Bien empecemos…

**P.O.V LEVY**

Desde muy pequeñita siempre estuve sola, mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven y nunca pude hacer amigos… era muy distante y callada y por eso todos los niños de mi edad empezaron a llamarme rara.

Mis padres eran dueños de una pequeña biblioteca, pero para mantenerme, a mí misma, tuve que venderlos todos, menos uno, el favorito de mis padres, o eso era lo que yo recordaba, así que desde siempre lo atesoré.

Pasaron los años y cuando cumplí catorce años me echaron del orfanato donde vivía.

Fueron unos meses duros, vivía en la calle, comía y bebía lo poco que me daban… a veces… Siempre tuve especial cuidado con el libro. Por suerte una señora ya muy mayor me llevó a su casa y me dio trabajo, el cual consistía en hacerle todo, la compra, la comida, el cuidado de la casa y la limpieza de la misma, y a cambio ella me dejaba vivir allí y me daba de comer.

Nuestra amistad creció, en realidad era una señora muy amable y cuando vio que su fin se acercaba, le avisó a todo el mundo que yo podía vivir en esa casa y que nadie tenía derecho a quitarme nada, así que después de un año de vivir con ella, su fin… llegó.

Para mi suerte la casa estaba lejos del pueblo, la casa más alejada, sin duda y eso me gustaba, yo necesitaba tranquilidad para vivir.

Los años pasaron y ya estaba cerca de mis 18 años.

Una noche, oí un grito de dolor, salí afuera de la casa y seguí los gritos, sin darme cuenta de que cada vez me adentraba más y más en el bosque prohibido.

No recuerdo cuanto me llevó pero finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, un joven chico de pelo azabache y malherido, estaba masacrando a un motón de bestias, las cuales se acercaban a él con el simple propósito de matarlo. Cuando la carnicería acabó, proclamando como vencedor al joven, este cayó desmayado.

Con una fuerza que ni yo creía poseer llevé al joven hasta mi casa. No tenía miedo, tras verlo luchar ya sabía perfectamente que era un Dragon Slayer.

Para mi suerte nadie me vio entrar y salir del bosque prohibido.

En mi casa le curé las heridas y me hice cargo de él hasta que salió del estado de inconsciencia, el cual duró dos días. Si lo hubiera dejado allí, lo hubieran matado.

Cuando despertó, intentó asustarme de cualquier forma posible, yo, enfadada, le golpeé para que estuviera quieto y así no se le abrieran las heridas.

Al día siguiente desapareció, pero a veces lo veía en la lejanía, siempre protegiéndome, como si estuviera devolviendo el favor.

Con el tiempo empezó a confiar en mí y se acercaba para hablar conmigo… cosa que siempre acababa en pelea, aunque bueno, siempre le ha gustado enfadarme así que ya no me lo tomo tan a pecho.

Por desgracia una vez alguien nos pilló y descubrió que Gajeel era un Dragon Slayer, así que avisó a los guardias.

Le dije a Gajeel que huyera, él dudaba pero acabó yéndose, parecía como si… hubiera tomado una decisión difícil.

Antes de irse me dijo que vendría a buscarme.

Y así, tras unas semanas en carruaje, fui traía hasta aquí.

Confío en que Gajeel venga a buscarme, no sé si llegará lo suficientemente pronto cómo para salvarme antes de que sea llevada la lapidación, pero bueno… si eso ocurre, al menos podré morir sabiendo que él está bien.

**FIN P.O.V LEVY**

-Qué historia tan triste.

-Qué? Pero no llores!

-Es que… os queréis tanto!

Levy se atragantó con su propia saliva y se sonrojó con furor- Mentiraaaa! No es cierto! Gajeel es un idiota!

-Claro, claro- dijo Lucy con picardía.

-Digo la verdad.- a estas alturas a Levy le salía humo de las orejas.

Un sonido chirriante cortó nuestra conversación.

-Ah! Me tengo que ir son los guardias, vienen a ver si todo está en orden y nadie se ha escapado, lo mejor será que te hagas la dormida. Me tengo que ir- me levanto y sacudo el vestido.

-Espera! Mañana… Volverás?- dijo esperanzada.

-Si- sonreía dulcemente. – hasta mañana a la noche.

Rápidamente de escabullí del calabozo metiéndome por los pasadizos secretos. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Levy.

* * *

**Bueno así termina otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos a todos! =D**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! =D**

**Ya, ya, lo sé me tardé, lo siento T.T**

**Así que ya no os hago esperar más... disfruten del cap! =D**

* * *

**deicy: Tranquila Natsu aparecerá en el próximo cap :3(ya era hora) Gracias por el review!**

**Evunchi2020: Uhm...no creo que aparezca Wendy, pero si no aparece en toda la historia,la pondré en el Epílogo :) Gracias por el review!**

**Criss G.R: JAJAJA si fuera así, el fic acabaría muy pronto ;) Si puedo... e el siguiente cap cuento cómo Gajeel y Levy escapan. Gracias por el review!**

**titania-chan: Ya... pero esta vez me quedó más cortita T.T JAJAJA el Gale desaparecerá por un tiempo, pero aún queda Nalu para rato, ya veremos con logran escapar ;) Gracias por el review!**

**Chinita-sama: Muchas gracias *.* Me esforzaré en actualizar pronto, pero cómo ahora falta poco de curso... u.u Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Diane Redfox: No pasa nada Diane-nee tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a ponerme review :) Claro que te perdono, me es imposible enfadarme contigo, y lo sabes ;) Lucy y Levy serán BFF ya tengo pensado su reencuentro en el fic *.* Muchos besos Diane-nee! Gracias por el review!**

**Kaoroko Hina: JAJAJA ese sin presiones no funciona si primero dices que quieres que actualice pronto XD Me alegra que te guste *.* Gracias por el review!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que conocí a Levy.

En ese tiempo Natsu no volvió. Estaría bien?

Sobre Levy… seguía negándose a hablar con mi padre, pronto llegaría el día de su muerte. Gajeel… date prisa por favor.

En cierta manera no quería que viniera, eso significaría que se iría… y cómo Natsu aún no vuelve… volvería a estar sola.

Ya me había acostumbrado a ir todas las noches a hablar con Levy, lo cierto es que tenemos muchas cosas en común, aparte de que ambas conocemos a un Dragon Slayer.

Por las mañanas y tardes me dedicaba a estudiar, yo prefería eso a estar fuera rodeada de un montón de guardias que me seguían a todos lados.

Mi padre ha solicitado a un príncipe para que venga a conocerme, aunque para qué? Mi respuesta es y siempre será un rotundo NO! No me casaré con él, me niego.

Mi madre, en un intento de calmarme, siempre me dice que tal vez tenga la misma suerte que ella y que llegaré a enamorarme de algún príncipe y él me querrá igual, pero siempre que dice eso, sin saber muy bien por qué, el rostro sonriente de Natsu me viene a la cabeza. No será qué…? No, no puede ser, es decir, por mi parte no sería malo, pero para mi padre, para el reino, qué yo me enamore de un Dragon Slayer? Eso sería imperdonable.

"No pienses en eso Lucy, tu no estas enamorada de Natsu, solo se te viene a la cabeza, porque estas preocupada por él."- me decía continuamente a mí misma.

Dejé los libros de historia en la mesa mientras suspiraba cansadamente, necesitaba despejar la mente por un momento… uno muy largo.

Subí las escaleras y me moví por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi destino, unas grandes puertas transparentes que daban a un majestuoso balcón blanco.

Me apoyé en el barandal del balcón y respiré hondo y profundamente, entreabrí los ojos levemente y miré hacia abajo. Un gran jardín se expandía ante mí, era hermoso verlo, tan lleno de colores, de vida… pero si veías más arriba, volvías de lleno a la realidad, la realidad de que estabas encerrada. Una gran muralla te impedía ver el horizonte. Nunca había visto nada fuera de estas cuatro muralla, al menos ahora podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarme el mundo tal y cómo Levy me lo había descrito.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, volví sobre mis pasos, pero esta vez me iba a la habitación.

Antes de girar la esquina, escuché unas voces, así que me paré en seco y me quedé a escuchar. Era mi padre.

-Qué haremos con ella, su majestad?-estaban hablando de Levy

-Dado que no se digna a hablar, mañana llevaremos a cabo la lapidación-mordí mi labio inferior.-no… aún mejor, la encadenaremos en un sitio visible y esperaremos a que ese monstruo llegue… los Dragon Slayer son muy solitarios, si se vio a uno hablar con una humana quiere decir que se llevan bien, al memos lo suficiente para que venga a por ella. -abrí mis ojos con horror. En qué clase de persona se había convertido su padre?

-Cómo desee, su majestad, ahora si me disculpas…-salí silenciosa, pero rápidamente de ese lugar, hice un rodeo y llegué a mi habitación. Entre en ella.

Su padre no era del tipo que decía algo y luego no lo cumplía, lo que quiere decir que, hoy sería la última noche que podría ver a Levy… aparte, planeaban tenderle una trampa a Gajeel, y así matarlo, seguramente a Levy la mataría junto a él. Al menos si Natsu estuviera aquí, podría avisar a Gajeel, digo, no habrá problema, cierto? Los dos son Dragon Slayer, se podían ayudar entre ellos, no?

El resto de la tarde me la pasé preocupada, intentando descubrir cómo soltar a Levy sin que nadie se enterara, por desgracia no encontré ninguna solución.

En la cena, no presté mucha atención a la pequeña charla que mantenían mi madre y mi padre, mi mente estaba en otra parte…

Cómo cada noche, justo a las doce, hice mi recorrido entre los pasadizos secretos. Mi padre ni nadie más, venían a mi habitación a partir de las doce así que no había riesgo de ser descubierta.

Al llegar, Levy me esperaba, apoyada en los duros barrotes. Sonrió al verme.

-Lucy!-pasa sus brazos entre los barrotes.

-Levy! –hago lo mismo y nos abrazamos.-tengo algo que contarte-Levy se pone seria al ver mi cara. Le digo todo lo que escuché.

-Ya veo…- dijo apenada, en sus ojos podía verse su miedo, pero no miedo por ella si no por Gajeel.

-Lo siento…-bajo la mirada.- no puedo ayudar… si al menos Natsu estuviera aquí… él podría hacer algo.-siento su mano en mi mejilla.

-Eh-levanto la mirada hacia ella.- no te atormentes, no es tu culpa, bien podría decirle al rey lo que tanto ansia oír, pero así lo é decidido, no sufras por la decisión que yo misma é tomado.

-Pero…- las dos ponemos a llorar mientras nos tomamos de las manos, la suya era más pequeña, lo cual era obvio ya que Levy era más baja. Con pesar, las dos sufrimos durante media hora, tantas cosas habían pasado, que necesitábamos con urgencia desahogarnos. Los dejamos ir todo, nuestras penas, nuestro miedo…

Por desgracia el tiempo pasó rápido, me tenía que ir, los guardias vendrían pronto, y el cansancio se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

Antes de irme, Levy me dijo unas palabras, que en ese momento me dejaron confundida, aunque llegaría a entenderlas antes de lo que pensaba.

-No tengas miedo de la voz.

Aun si el cansancio que sentía, era insoportable, no pude dormir hasta muy entrada la noche. Todo este asunto sumado a las extrañas palabras de Levy, me tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

* * *

Esa mañana me desperté unos minutos antes del amanecer, me puse una fina bata de color rosa pálido y abrí la habitación, fuera, un guardia vigilaba. Se giró para verme.

-Algún problema, princesa?

-Eeeh…no, no, claro que no, es solo que no puedo dormir y pensaba ir a por un vaso de leche.

-Será mejor que espere dentro de la habitación, ahora mismo se le trae la leche.

-Insisto, por favor, déjeme ir, puede acompañarme, después de tomo ese es su trabajo.-el pareció pensárselo.

-Está bien… pero no se separe.-Faltaba poco para que todo el personal se despertara, pero siempre había guardias despiertos, así que no estábamos solos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, el guardia, cuyo nombre no sabía, aceleró el paso para servirme cuanto antes el vaso de leche. Yo le detuve.

-No, me lo haré yo.-él se puso nervioso, supongo que es la primera vez que alguien de las familias importantes le dice que quiere hacer algo por sí misma.

-P-e-e-ro.

-Gracias por entenderlo.-Estaba decidida a hacer eso, por dios, era solo un vaso de leche, no es cómo si le hubiera pedido que me ayudara a escapar de este sitio. El apretó los labios haciendo una fina línea, savia elección, cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza, muy difícilmente cambio de opinión.

Cogí mi vaso de leche, lo calenté y mi dirigí al salón. Agarré una de las grandes cortinas y la moví un poco, lo suficiente para mirar fuera, unos suaves rayos de sol empezaban a dar color al cielo, el Sol tendría que estar más alto si quería llegar a alumbrar el castillo, otra de las pegas de tener esas murallas tan grandes.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando hacia fuera mientras bebía mi leche a pequeños sorbos, pero de repente unos sonidos interrumpieron mi calma, cosa que el guardia no hizo antes por miedo a que me enfadara y se lo dijera a mi padre.

-Suéltame!- esa voz…

-Cállate niña-le respondió una voz ronca.

-No soy una niña, para tu información tengo 18 años.

-JAJAJA no me vaciles, quien te creería con esa estatura tan baja?- le respondió otra voz ronca.

-Auch! Oye, me haces daño.

-Eso es lo que te mereces niña, dolor.-la primera voz de hombre volvió a sonar. Salí rápidamente del salón, el guardia me siguió. En el pasillo dos guardias sujetaban a Levy e intentaban llevársela fuera del castillo. Me vieron.

-Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?- No podía dirigirme a Levy sin que ellos sospecharan de nuestra amistad.

-Princesa, que hace usted aquí? Aún es pronto.-No se esperaban verme aquí.

-Eso da igual, respondedme!

-Pues…

-Lucy, a tu cuarto, ahora!-les interrumpió la autoritaria voz de mi padre.

-Padre!-le reproche.

-Basta Lucy, no te metas en mis asuntos!- me gritó. Me acerqué a él.

\- Ya ni te reconozco… papá-dije con voz débil y dolida. Rápidamente pasé por su lado y subí las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-Tú, guardia! La próxima vez no permitas que salga de su cuarto, si no se te llevará al bosque prohibido para ser comido por las bestias. Has entendido?

-Si-i-i, alteza! Lo lamento-me siguió escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegué arriba de las escaleras, giré mi rosto levemente para mirar disimuladamente a Levy. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Si tenía alguna duda de mi relación con mi padre…ahora ya no.

-Qué está pasando aquí?!- mi madre llegó tan rápido como sus tacones y su vestido le permitieron.

-Ahora no quiero hablar, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él- al decir esto último, le dirigí una mirada llena de odio a mi padre. Me giré y me fui.

Una vez llegué a mi habitación me tumbé en la cama. Quería gritar… alto, muy alto, que todos me escucharan, en vez de eso empecé a llorar a causa de la ira.

Cuando me quise dar cuanta, me había dormido.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar muy, muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, me levanté y me acomodé la ropa.

Empecé a caminar, sé que no era muy lógico, quiero decir, todo estaba negro y vacío, pareciera como si estuvieras caminando siempre por el mismo sitio, pero bueno, era mejor que estar sentada o parado hasta que mi cuerpo decidiera despertar.

En el aplastante silencio empecé a escuchar algo… parecía… una respiración, una fuerte y pesada. No sabría decir de donde procedía, mis pasos, esa extraña respiración y la mía propia, hacían eco en todo el lugar. Seguí adelante.

-Hola?- mi voz hizo eco y una extraña sensación me invadió.- Hay alguien ahí?- me quité la bata empezaba a hacer un calor infernal. Seguí adelante.

El calor subía y subía. Qué clase de sueño era este?

Una gota de sudor me bajó por la mejilla y cayó al suelo.

-Maldita sea-me dije mentalmente. El fino camisón se me había pegado al cuerpo a causa del sudor y no pensaba quitármelo aun si todo esto se tratara de un sueño. Seguí adelante.

-Lucy…-me quedé congelada. Una voz ronca resonó en todo el lugar. Mi respiración se aceleró a causa del miedo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, eso es.

Intenté usar una técnica que me dijo mi madre hace mucho tiempo por si alguna vez quería escapar de una pesadilla, abría mis ojos lo más que pude y aun así no me detuve, intenté abrirlos aún más, así mi verdadero cuerpo podía llegar a abrir los ojos, consiguiendo así salir del sueño, no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero a diferencia de todas las veces que lo intenté, esta vez no me funcionó.

-Lucy-volvió a repetir la voz

-Lucy-se volvió a escuchar.

-Lucy.-esta vez fue una voz muy conocida la quien me llamó

-Lucy.-la voz se escuchaba cada vez más clara.

-Lucy.

-Lucy!

* * *

De sopetón, me erguí en la cama, mi madre estaba en mi habitación. Respiraba rápidamente por la boca, me toqué la cara con la mano. Estaba sudando… y mucho.

-Lucy- mi madre se acercó a mí- estás bien?

"Esa voz… acaso Levy se refería a esto?"

* * *

**Os gustó?**

**Bueno... no tengo nada que contar así que me despido ewe**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :) **

**Por fin terminé este capítulo, tardé dos horas en hacerlo ;.; (maldita Inspiración-san y Musa-sama)**

**Qué disfruten y... a leer!**

* * *

**(pero primero las respuestas a los reviews :3)**

**Evunchi2020: Uhm... sobre los dragones no estoy muy segura, pero creo que voy a hacer un reencuentro entre ellos y sobre lo de Fairy Tail... me has dado una idea :3 gracias, ah! y también gracias por la idea que me diste en otro fic, sobre eso del fic inspirado en "El llanto de la lluvia" estoy trabajando en él espero que cuando lo suba, te guste :) Muchas gracias por el review!**

**nene-san: Pues aquí la tienes :D Disfrútalo! Gracias por el review!**

**JessyB-rabbit: aquí tienes el cap siento haber tardado tanto :( pero ahora cómo estoy en vacaciones tardaré menos :) Gracias por el review!**

**deicy: Tus dos deseos se han unido en este cap :3 Gracias por el review!**

**Criss G.R: Es un se-cre-to :3 No que va, si es bastante fácil de adivinar, o tal vez me lo parece solo a mi ·_· Jude es odioso -_- Yo también :3 En el próximo cap ya contaré donde estuvo Natsu :) Gracias por el review!**

**zuad92: Me alegro que te gustara. Tranqui Levy está en perfectas condiciones, palabra de Yuki :) Gracias por el review!**

**Diane Redfox: Ayyy... Diane-nee eres un amorsh de persona :3 Tranquila yo amo a Levy no le haría algo tan cruel si no que la empujaría a los brazos de Gajeel :3 *tiene un fantasía Gale* Voz-sama con el paso del tiempo evolucionara :3 No sé si sabes a lo que me refiero pero yo dejo este pequeño y extraño adelanto aquí :) Gracias por el review Diane-nee! Sigue conquistando muchos territorios cómo la gran hija de Acnologia que eres y cuando quieras ven a mi isla ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Aun si pasaron varios minutos desde que desperté esa sensación que tenía, la cual era tan difícil de explicar aun no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Si Levy se refería a esto… cómo se suponía que haría para no tenerle miedo?

Un frío casi gélido la tenía congelada por dentro.

En ese momento su madre entró en su habitación con una taza de leche humeante. A pasos rápidos se acerca a la cama, se sienta y le pasa la taza.

La sensación de tocar la taza caliente con sus manos frías era reconfortante, al igual que la mano de su madre acariciando su brazo derecho cariñosamente.

-Venga bebe, así te sentirás mejor.- haciendo caso a mi madre le doy un sorbo a la leche. Un calorcito se me extendió por todo el cuerpo y tengo la sensación de que mis mejillas han recobrado un poco de color.- Ya estás mejor?- Yo asiento lentamente, pero mi mirada está perdida en un punto de la habitación.-Venga… cuéntame de qué iba la pesadilla.- me animó. Eso hizo que por primera vez desde que desperté, la mirara a los ojos.

Suspiré lentamente y empecé a contarle el sueño que tuve totalmente detallado, mi madre me observaba y me escuchaba con atención, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y luego lo relajaba, cuando terminé de contarle todo, ella pareció perderse en sus pensamientos o en algún recuerdo importante.

-Mamá?- mi voz pareció haber llamado su atención pues me miró y luego me dirigió un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora, más a mí eso no me engañaba, la conocía muy bien y sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

Horas pasaron de aquello, ahora estaba sola en la habitación por lo que podía estar a solas con mis pensamientos, más no pude descifrar lo que había detrás de ese sueño… lo que significaba, por lo que derrotada suspiré y miré por la ventana.

Ya casi era de noche, pero no bajaría a cenar, no quería ver a mi padre. Lo tenía decidido de ahora en adelante ya no lo llamaría "padre" o "papá" si no "Jude" o "Alteza" le trataría tan frío cómo él le había tratado los últimos años, sería su venganza, pero dudaba que eso le afectara en lo más mínimo, pareciera que en vez de tener un corazón tuviera un trozo de piedra en su lugar.

Y con esos pensamientos lenta y silenciosamente cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Otra vez estaba en ese oscuro lugar.

No! NO! No quería estar en ese lugar otra vez.

Asustada, temiendo lo que iba a pasar se levantó del frío suelos y con pasos inseguros avanzó.

El miedo de escuchar la voz la hizo temblar y se detuvo.

Ni siquiera tenía el valor de girarse y volver sobre sus pasos. Qué pasa si había alguien detrás suya? Qué pasa si se giraba y veía dos o miles de ojos rojos observándola? No quería ni pensarlo.

No! Levy dijo que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo.

Seguí caminando y el calor aumentaba pero aún era soportable, era como estar tendida en un día soleado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Más no pude continuar avanzando… alguien la había sacado de aquel sueño.

Unos pequeños golpes en la cara la despertaron, perezosamente se estiró levemente y abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al ver el rostro de quién la había despertado abrió los ojos abiertamente con sorpresa y se lanzó contra el sujeto.

-NATSU!-grité emocionada y sin poder contenerme le abracé haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama. Él pareció sorprenderse por mi reacción, pero luego sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gusta y de su boca salió su alegre risa.

-Cuanto tiempo, Luce.- yo levanté mi rostro de su pecho y le miré a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa, más poco después mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a desbordarse cosa que le preocupó. –Luce?

-Tonto.-cerré mis puños con fuerza y golpeé levemente su pecho-Tonto, tonto, tonto.- cada vez que le llamaba tonto le golpeaba de nuevo. El agarró mis manos, por lo que dejé caer mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.- Te eché de menos.-sollocé.

Natsu me soltó ambas manos y llevó su mano derecha a mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza suavemente hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, luego esa mano la deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza pasando primero por mi mejilla y juntó nuestras frentes, mientras, su mano izquierda posada delicadamente sobre mi espalda.

-Yo también.-dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa sincera, dos lágrimas salieron de mis ojos en ese momento por lo que él llevo sus manos a mi rastro y me las quitó cariñosamente.-ya está, ahora estoy aquí.

Lo abracé con fuerza, no quería dejarlo marchar, me parecía increíble el cariño que le había cogido en tan poco tiempo, pero aun que lo hubiera intentado, no podría no quererlo.

El me abrazó y enterró su rostro entre mi cuello y mi cabello, de vez en cuando acariciaba mi espalda.

Esto es lo que necesitaba… tenerlo cerca, sentirlo a mi lado.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente nos separamos, yo no pude mirarlo estaba más que avergonzada por mi reacción y no me cabía ninguna duda de que estaba sonrojada.

Una mirada discreta me permitió percibir que Natsu no estaba avergonzado sino más bien… sorprendido por mi reacción o tal vez por la suya propia.

Después de unos segundos él se levantó de la cama pero yo seguí sin mirarlo, tiempo después un libro apareció en mi campo visual y fue ahí cuando por fin me digné a mirar a Natsu a la cara.

-De parte de Levy.-esto me sorprendió y miré de nuevo al libro y lo cogí, mi mirada se posó de nuevo en el libro, lo abrí por la primera página y un sobre cayó de este a la cama, yo lo tomé.

-Cómo es que…?- miré a Natsu en busca de respuestas.

-Uhm… digamos que ayudé a un amigo a rescatarla y ella me dio esto para ti.- frunció el ceño.- No sabía que la conocieras, se supone que nunca has salido del castillo y si el caso fue que ella fue al castillo me sorprendería que alguien de su clase social pudiera hablar contigo personalmente.

Él tenía razón… alguien como Levy en circunstancias normales ni siquiera hubiera podido hablarme, solo se le permitiría hacerme una reverencia.

Esto de la diferencias de clase eran tan injustas, mientras que a mí me trataban como a un pájaro herido dentro de una jaula de oro a los hijos de los más pobres los trataban con indiferencia, mismo podían estar muriéndose de hambre y nadie haría nada, después de todo nadie quería gastar el dinero en alguien tan "insignificante", más ella siempre les tuvo envidia, es cierto que podían pasar días sin comer, no se ducharían muy a menudo y estaban en constante contacto con enfermedades, pero ellos tenían algo que ella aún no había experimentado a sus 18 años, la libertad.

Al pensar en eso se me estrujó el corazón, ansiaba tanto ver el mundo, que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir su deseo.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón.-sonreí con amargura.- pero esa regla también se aplica a mí y a ti, bueno con la "pequeña" diferencia de que no te quieren vivo.-Él captó mi cambio de humor y se puso serio.

-Si…-rió levemente con la mirada oculta en su flequillo, su risa era más bien seca que alegre.- Pero no me importa.-levantó la mirada y me miró serio.- No dejaré que me maten, no sin antes haber visto a mi padre.

Lucy sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. No había dicho nada sobre ella, solo que quería ver a su padre. Mentalmente se llamó estúpida, que se había esperado? Qué dijera que no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y prestó atención de nuevo al libro y al sobre.

Con nerviosismo abrí este último.

"_Querida Lucy._

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya has vuelto a ver a Natsu… o al menos eso espero pues sería muy cobarde por su parte dejarte el libro y el sobre y volver a marcharse. En fin… oh! Acabo de ser rescatada por nuestros dos Dragon Slayer, qué feliz soy, aunque sería más feliz si pudiera verte en persona, pero es mejor que parta cuanto antes no queremos correr ningún riesgo innecesario y además hay algo que me consuela y es qué se con total seguridad que nos volveremos a ver. Quieres saber cómo lo sé? Pues… sabes? Me gusta dejar con intriga a las personas por lo que tu dedícate a hablar con la voz y a relacionarte más con Natsu y con el tiempo lo descubrirás. Una última cosa, sabes del libro que te conté? El que tuve desde pequeña? Pues es el que ahora tienes en tu posesión, léetelo hazme caso, te ayudará._

_Te deseo lo mejor querida amiga, me gustaría escribirte algo más largo, pero me temo que ya estoy colmando la paciencia de Gajeel, así que me despido… para Lucy Heartfilia de Levy McGarden."_

_(No dejes que Natsu lea la carta o el libro, ningún Dragon Slayer debe enterarse)_

Su insistencia en la última parte me descolocó un poco, aparte, no puedo evitar maldecir a Levy por querer ser una persona tan misteriosa, pero bueno… así era Levy.

Cómo me dijo Levy, no dejé que Natsu leyera ninguna de las dos cosas, cosa que en un principio fue muy difícil, pues Natsu es muy curioso e insistente, pero cómo había que leer, cosa que a Natsu no le gustaba, lo dejó estar. ( Hasta me sorprendió que supiera, pues se había criado con un dragón… acaso los dragones sabían leer?)

Por desgracia para Lucy, tuvo que bajar a desayunar y estuvo tan ocupada que no pudo subir hasta la noche.

Para aprovechar de su cansancio le pidió a Virgo que le llevara la cena a la habitación cosa que ella aceptó gustosa y Natsu por fin pudo comer algo en todo el día.

Lucy se sintió curiosa… qué habría hecho en su ausencia? Pensar, hacer tonterías, dormir…? Más decidió preguntarle otra cosa que le interesaba mucho más.

-Y bien-dijo mientras se arropaba en la cama junto con Natsu.- me contarás cómo tú y Gajeel rescatasteis a Levy?

El asintió con una sonrisa, pero frunció el ceño- espera un momento… cómo sabes que se llamas Ga…?

Yo reí.- Levy me lo contó.- se acomodó mejor en la cama.- ahora empieza con la historia.

El miró al techo, dejándome observar su perfil iluminado por la luz la Luna y las estrellas. -Pues…

* * *

**Espero que os gustara :3**

**Y espero subir pronto el siguiente cap, así que... nos vemos!**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Contestación de los reviews: **

**deicy: Posiblemente el romance de verdad lo empiece a poner dentro de dos capítulos o por ahí, pero no mucho más tarde.**

**zuard92: JAJJJA soy una malota :B ok no, perdón, pero es que me gusta terminar los caps así porque después el siguiente te entran ganas de leerlo :)))**

**Diane Redfox: Pues si TTWTT Yo también quiero que evolucione, ya tengo todo pensado :3 Si ya era hora de que volviera, en el siguiente cap contaré como la rescatan y muchas otras cosas ;)**

**Mark157Issei: Me alegro un montón de que te guste, aquí traigo otro cap :))**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Por si acaso el principio os desorienta un poco, ya aviso ahora de que el cap empieza cuando Natsu se va del castillo, después de estar un tiempo viviendo en la habitación de Lucy, podéis considerarlo una especie de FlashBack**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**P.O.V NATSU**

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…Luce.

Me acerqué a la ventana y antes de saltar por esta no pude resistirme a no voltearme para mirarla una vez más.

Cómo reaccionaría ella al no verme al día siguiente? Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Pero qué dices, Natsu? Claro que estás haciendo lo correcto marchándote, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en esa habitación, ella tiene su vida y tú también la tuya, además ella es tu enemiga, la princesita del reino e hija del que hizo tu vida un infierno tras poner esa estúpida ley de acabar con todos los Dragon Slayer, está claro que cualquier tipo de relación con Lucy era imposibles y fui un idiota al pensar que algo así como la amistad podía existir entre ellos – aunque después de tanto tiempo , le había gustado confiar en alguien como lo había hecho con Lucy.- pero no podía ser.

Salté por la ventana con determinación y mientras caía, la frase dicha anteriormente pasó por mi mente

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… Luce

Agité la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento "No, no volvería"

Me dejé caer al suelo silenciosamente, con pasos rápidos salí de allí sin ser descubierto por ningún guardia.

Una vez estuve al otro lado de la muralla me permití ir más despacio y decidí caminar por el pueblo.

Siempre me habían gustado las noches, podía ir a pasear como si nada por el pueblo sin ser visto, aunque siempre había pequeñas excepciones, cómo mendigos, borrachos o forasteros que llegaban muy entrada la noche, en cualquier caso no eran creídos y si lo eran, mucha suerte para poder llegar a encontrarle.

Hacía ya unas pocas horas que había comido y muy bien, ya que a Lucy le daban comidas espectaculares hasta incluso comió cosas que nunca había pensado que le gustarían, aunque todo estaba demasiado hecho para su gusto, vale que la mayoría de las veces achicharraba a sus presas con su magia, pero no tanto, aun así la comida que comió en el castillo fue una delicia para sus papilas gustativas… tal vez se cogería un pez de camino a su guarida.

Mientras acababa de degustar el pez se adentraba cada vez más y más en el bosque, teniendo en cuenta que eran buscados con mucho empeño, todos los Dragon Slayer tenían varias guaridas por todo su territorio, y la que más dentro del bosque estaba era la principal, así las patrullas que se dedicaban a encontrar las guaridas para tendernos trampas en estas, darían marcha atrás para no perderse en el territorio de un Dragon Slayer.

Los Dragon Slayer eran muy posesivos tanto con su territorio, su pareja, su comida, etc y él no iba a ser menos, pero debía admitir que le daba gracia ver a un simple humanos adentrándose a un bosque con la intención de matarlo con…lanzas? En serio? Quieren cazar a un ser mágico con simples lanzas? Qué iba a ser lo siguiente… quemar el bosque? Pfff por favor, que ilusos, eso con él no funcionaría, lo único que hacía era entretenerme el día y si por algún casual me aburro solo tengo que hacer que uno de ellos desaparezca "por arte de magia" y esperar a ver las caras de horror de sus compañeros para luego salir corriendo de allí gritando como maricas mientras yo río y pienso que hacer con mi presa.

En qué clase de persona me había convertido? Yo antes no era así, solo era un pequeño niño inocente al cual le gustaba estar con ese viejo dragón, luego de que este desapareciera, mi vida dejó de tener sentido, pero lo peor de todo empezó cuando ese estúpido rey puso esa ley.

El día que conocí a Lucy pensaba ir al castillo a matar a Jude Heartfilia, pero mientras me dirigía hacia allí fui atacado por un montón de monstruos y como consecuencia fui dañado y antes de que se diera cuenta la lucha se había desplazado al centro del pueblo.

Los habitantes del pueblo después de darse cuenta de lo que era, empezaron a lanzarme palos y piedras y como no quería hacer daño a los humanos.- a fin de cuentas, era medio humano.- y había demasiados monstruos para poder derrotarlos sin destruir parte del pueblo, hui hacia el castillo, así que subí el muro y en ese momento las fuerzas me fallaron y perdí el conocimiento, lo siguiente que vi fue a una rubia de enormes ojos chocolate que me miraba con preocupación y como estaba muy débil decidí dejar mis planes de matar a Jude para otro momento y volvía al bosque para ocuparme de unos "problemillas" que tiempo atrás se habían dignado a atacarme. Después de acabar con ellos me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que matar a Jude no solucionaría el hecho de que estoy en constante peligro, ni siquiera en mis guaridas estoy a salvo… tengo enemigos por todas partes.

Incapaz de detenerme, al día siguiente había ido otra vez a verla para echarme unas risas, pero acabé confundido así que poco después acabé colándome en su habitación para intentar aclarar mis dudas, sobretodo intentar entender todo eso que sentía al estar a su lado suya, pero al final acabé marchándome de allí sin ninguna respuesta diciéndome a mí mismo que no las necesitaba.

No sé cuántos días habían pasado desde que abandoné el castillo, pero había algo que me estaba molestando de sobremanera, porqué todo lo que ocupaba mi mente era Lucy? Cerraba los ojos y veía a Lucy, comía y pensaba en Lucy y en las comidas que compartimos, dormía y soñaba con que Lucy estaba conmigo y yo le mostraba el mundo que había detrás de esos muros por primera vez, pufff, en serio, porque esta obsesión por ella? Estoy muy confundido, nunca me había sentido así, si solo Igneel estuviera aquí él podría ayudarme o al menos si pudiera recordar algo útil que me dijera… ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel sueño que tuve…

"**Natsu en el momento que consigas compañera tu…"**

Que es lo que iba a decir a continuación? Sin duda algo muy importante, pero ahora no importa eso, tengo que encontrar a Igneel, es lo único que quiero, además, como si fuera a encontrar una compañera, por el momento con la única chica que é hecho contacto fue con…

En ese momento la imagen de una rubia de cabellos finos y brillantes, manos delicadas, rostro fino y olor a vainilla durmiendo tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa en la cara y totalmente vulnerable aun estando yo presente, pasó por mi mente.

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza para no pensar en eso, pero la realidad hizo que me detuviera de golpe y por un momento dejé de respirar.

Mierda…

Por suerte capté cierto olor que hizo que me olvidara de golpe de todo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí… Gajeel?

* * *

**Notas de la escritora:** **Que decir? Ya desde un principio os dije que este fic me lo iba a tomar con calma, pero aún así no soporto dejaros tanto tiempo sin actualizar así que decidí actualizar ya, aun que para ello tuviera que cortar el capítulo a la mitad, por tanto es más corto.**

**La próxima actualización... espero poder hacerla pronto, tengo algo hecho pero aún no está terminado y no sé para cuando lo tendré listo, pero tal vez... dentro de dos semanas lo tenga.**

* * *

**Notas de fic: Bueno, tengo que decir que este cap sufrió un montón de cambios, pero es porque en un principio me salió muy infantil, luego me salió como muy "bruto", pero como quiero darle un toque de seriedad al fic lo dejé en un nivel intermedio, espero que os gustara.**

* * *

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente :D Si, lo sé... me tardé mucho y eso que dije que actualizaría en dos semanas más o menos, pero muchas cosas pasaron... en fin, gracias al tiempo extra pude extender más el cap, disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Deicy: Decidí hacer a Natsu más espabilado en ese sentido porque si no hasta yo me desesperaría XD Así que se dará cuenta pronto :3 **

**Flor Carmesí : Hola! :D Tiempo sin leerte, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, en verdad me alegro mucho *n***

**zuad92: Ahora ya no es tan corto ewe, sha... lo siento TTWTT JAJJAJAJ me alegro que lo comprendas, hay gente que no y la verdad escribir no es tan fácil como parece (más si es un fic largo) además que los que escribimos tenemos nuestra viva, así que es por eso que me alegro porque no te enfadaste ni nada, es más sentí que me apoyabas... en cierta manera XD**

**kataDH: Wooo cuanto tiempo Kata n.n/ Si... la escuela gasta mucho tiempo uwu yo mañana empiezo mi nuevo curso TTWTT yo también quiero un Natsu... bale berhengena la bida (? Creo que para el siguiente cap ya prufundiré más en lo de la "voz" así que ten paciencia :)))**

**Gracias por los reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**P.O.V NATSU**

Saltaba de árbol en árbol y de vez en cuando paraba para percibir el olor de mi amigo/ rival. Al rato lo localicé. Gajeel estaba maldiciendo mientras cortaba las plantas que se interponían en su camino con su mano convertida en una hoz.

Me lo quedé mirando divertido.

-Natsu! Joder, al fin te encuentro, tengo que hablar contigo.- su brazo volvió a la normalidad.- es serio.- asentí.

-Sígueme.- Y los dos empezamos a saltar por los árboles.

Al rato ya estábamos en mi guarida.

-Y bien… qué pasa?- miró hacia otro lado no muy seguro de hablar.- Gajeel, querías hablar conmigo, no? - él asintió.- Pues entonces habla.- chaqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-La encontré Natsu y luego no supe protegerla… escapé como un cobarde y me la quitaron.- hizo una pausa.- necesito que me ayudes a buscarla.- dijo gruñendo las palabras.

-Espera, espera, espera, qué la encontraste? A quién?

-No me jodas, Natsu, a quien va a ser?- al darse cuenta a que se refería su amigo suspiré intentando calmarme y crucé también los brazos.

-Es humana?

-Si.- gruñó.

-Vale… muy bien… necesito que te relajes ahora mismo, Gajeel

-No quiero relajarme!- me contestó en nada alzando la voz.- Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando la tienen prisionera?

-Pero… estás seguro qué es ella?- Gajeel se acercó a mi amenazadoramente.

-Estás dudando de mis instintos?- volvió a gruñir.

-No! Claro que no! Pero tal vez…no sé…estás confundiendo tus sentimientos por ella, es posible que solo sientas amistad y sientes que es amor porque no es normal que la gente se muestre cariñosos y amables con nosotros.

-Se lo que siento por ella, Natsu.- vi que apretaba los puños.- yo también pensé en eso pero es algo que siento sin ninguna duda, me lo grita mi instinto, es algo raro de explicar… pero es básicamente eso, todos mis instintos la reconocen… la reconocen como mi pareja, mi compañera, no es algo que se pueda ignorar.

-Vale tío, relájate.- le puse una mano en el hombro.- la recuperaremos, sabes dónde está?

-Sí, seguí su rostro hasta aquí, me la hubiera llevado fácilmente sin necesidad de que me ayudaras si no fuera porque la tienen en el castillo.

-Bien, escúchame, no es nada fácil entrar ahí dentro y menos llevarse a una prisionera así que iremos mañana a la noche.

-No podemos tardar tanto, podrían hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes, tenemos algo a nuestro favor y es que seguramente la mantienen con vida porque piensan que tu irás a buscarla, me equivoco?

-No podría faltarte razón.

-Bien… los soldados no comunicaron nada en relación con una chica así que no está muerta o hubieran invitado a gente para que estas pudieran ir a ver como la matan si quieren y si se trata de una chica que andaba con un Dragon Slayer seguramente serían muchos los que irían.

-Que detestables son los humanos.- gruñó.

-Y sin embargo te enamoraste de una humana.- comenté sin mucho interés.- él apartó la mirada un tanto sonrojado, pero seguía manteniendo su cara de malhumorado.

"Vaya y pensar que viviría para ver a este tonto enamorado"

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara de idiota, maldito bastardo

No hizo falta mucho más para que empezáramos una de nuestras tantas peleas.

Heridos y enfadados nos enviábamos miradas de odio a cada mordisco que le dábamos a nuestra comida, la cual no era poca, pues la verdad comíamos bastante. Cómo eché de menos estos atracones en casa de Lucy.

Volví a la realidad cuando mi compañero me lazó un hueso de vete tú a saber de que animal, en la cabeza.

-Oye.- me quejé mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Lo tenías bien merecido por no responder a mi pregunta

-Eh? Cuál pregunta?

-Tienes un plan para adentrarnos en el castillo.

-Déjame descansar un rato, quieres? Tenemos mañana todo el día para planearlo.- dije mientras me recostaba en el pasto con los bazos tras la cabeza y procedía a mirar las estrellas. Que rápido se había hecho de noche. Gajeel al otro extremo de la fogata hizo lo mismo.

-Qué tal te fue la vida durante este tiempo que no nos vimos?

-Tsk, no seas pesado, Gajeel.

-Vamos, hombre, no seas tan antipático, aun por encima que te pregunto.

-Uff.- bufé.-Como digas… me fue bien! Vale? No estoy muerto así que…

-Vamos Natsu! Ambos sabemos que no te pregunté para eso.- me tensé.- pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.- dije para que se callara… pero claro, él no lo iba a dejar ahí, claro que, maldito entrometido.

-Apestas a ella, se nota que pasaste mucho tiempo cerca de esa chica, su olor está por todo tu cuerpo.

-No te interesa con quien esté o deje de estar, me oyes?

-Pues claro que me interesa, es raro que huelas a humano y mucho menos a una humana, los repeles a todos, venga quien es ella, Natsu?

-Si te enteras seguramente perderás la cabeza.

-Ya la é perdida al saber que hueles a una humana, en serio Natsu, me has sorprendido.- dijo bromeando.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, no te parece?

-No me cambies de tema! Quién es ella, Natsu?

-Solo te diré donde vive.

-Uhm… me vale…

-En el castillo, ahora déjame dorm-

-En el castillo!- gritó haciendo que no pudiera acabar de hablar.- por favor dime que es alguna criada y no quien creo que es.- él interpretó mi silencio.- No me jodas! Natsu! Es que has perdido la cabeza? La princesa? Es en serio joder?

-Te dije que perderías la cabeza y ahora que ya lo sabes déjame en paz.

-Oh vamos! Es la princesa, Natsu! Su padre es quien empezó con todo esto por si no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé idiota, sobretodo yo, que vivo aquí.

-Vale…- dijo más calmado.- por ahora apoyaré tu decisión de acercarte a ella, pues sé que eres lo suficiente listo para saber de quién es hija y si aún sigues con ella debe de ser por algo.- cerré mis ojos dejándole hablar.- pero ten cuidado, Natsu, no me fio ni un pelo de esa familia y todos los de ese castillo son mis enemigos, así que si mañana cuando vayamos a buscar a Levy, mataré a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino y tampoco me contendré con la princesa… a no ser que sea tu pareja.

-No lo es.

-Pues quedas avisado, después no quiero problemas.

-Y no los tendrás.- eso es lo que dije, pero él pensar en que Lucy podría morir o salir herida hizo que me hirviera la sangre y para mi sorpresa tuve que contenerme para no abalanzarme contra Gajeel.

Qué me pasa? Por qué siento todo esto por Lucy? Ella es una humana… una enemiga… por culpa de gente como ella mi padre se fue, me quedé solo y lo sigo estando mientras lucho por mi supervivencia, la única que tiene mi perdón sería Levy después de todo es la compañera de Gajeel y nosotros, los Dragon Slayer somos una manada así que la compañera/o de nuestros "hermanos/as" se volvían de nuestra familia y era protegido por todos.

Aun si digo todo esto y por mucho que intento odiarla y convencerme de que es el enemigo, no puedo, me es imposible. Solo tengo que recordar su rostro o su sonrisa o su voz o su dulce tacto o su olor o cualquier otra cosa de ella que me tenga embelesado y hasta incluso en el más frío invierno me haría sentir una calidez muy diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado a sentir al ser Dragon Slayer de fuego, una calidez que solo conseguí con Igneel y con su partida dejó un vacío en mi interior, pero ella logró llenar ese vacío y eso solo podía significar una cosa… ella era mi compañera…

-Tío…

-Si?- preguntó adormilado. Cuanto tiempo había estado pensando?

-No le hagas daño… ella es..

-Sí, vale, entiendo Natsu, no le haré daño…- pasaron unos segundos.- me alegra que al final te dieras cuenta que tienes una compañera, ahora solo espero que el destino no te depare nada malo, pero estoy seguro de que no será nada fácil lo tuyo.

-Lo sé.- Y claro que lo estaba! Era la princesa, el padre técnicamente me quería muerto, la madre no sabía cómo reaccionaría y había mucha gente que no permitiría que se llevase a la princesa. Vaya hombre… mira que elegirla a ella inconscientemente… bueno, si sus instintos se lo decían tendría que ser ella y mira por donde ahora sí que le apetecía volver a esa habitación para estar con ella… y pensar que esa tensión y nerviosismo que sentía desde que la había dejado días atrás era porque como compañero sus instintos necesitaba asegurarse que su compañera estuviera bien y no que tenía hambre como él había pensado al no querer reconocer que sentía eso por Lucy.

-Es horrible, verdad?

-Él que?

-El sentir todo esto por nuestras compañeras, es como si nuestro instinto pensara primero en el bienestar de ellas ante todo incluso del nuestro propio y eso que aún no son compañeras del todo.

-Cierto, creo que estamos condenados hermanos.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veo.- él también sonrió mientras abría un de sus ojos rojos como la sangre para mirarme en la penumbra de la noche.

Se podría decir que éramos masoquistas al estar alegres por eso, pero era imposible no sentirte bien al saber que tenías una compañera… bueno, no del todo, para ser compañeros del todo tendríamos que…

Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar eso pensamientos e intenté dormirme y por lo que se ve lo conseguí porque cuando me desperté por culpa de los gritos de Gajeel, el cielo empezaba a clarearse en la lejanía.

-Gajeel.- le reproché adormilado.- quieres parar?- y volví a cerrar los ojos pero en ese momento Gajeel me tiró agua con un cubo.- Pero qué haces?

-Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy difícil de despertar?- dijo ignorando mi pregunta. Yo gruñí y me envolví en llamas para secarme.

-Cómo digas… qué pasa?

-Han movido a Levy de sitio!

-Qué?- eso me despertó del todo.

-Creo que se la están llevando al centro del pueblo.- dijo con gravedad.

-Vamos.- rápidamente me levanté y salí corriendo.

Eso era malo, cualquiera cosa que implicaba que un prisionero fuera llevado al pueblo… no podría ser bueno.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, nos movimos entre las callejuelas y lugares más oscuros para no ser vistos y conseguimos un buen sitio para observar lo que pasaba.

-Vamos, muévete.- un soldado tiraba de una chica peli- azul y esta, por el tirón, se cayó al suelo y al querer levantarla de nuevo los dos soldados que la sujetaban tuvieron que pelear bastante con la chica. Vaya, para ser tan baja, daba guerra.

-Cómo una niña tiene esta fuerza?- comentó uno de los soldado enfadado y claramente molesto.- las niñas tienen que portarse bien y hacer caso a los mayores.- comentó el soldado y dicho comentario pareció enfadar más a la chica.

-Que tengo dieciocho!- le pisó el pie con fuerza al del cometario. Lástima que la chica tuviera las manos atadas tras la espalda porque me gustaría ver cómo le daba su merecido a esos dos.

Él otro soldado, tiró de nuevo a la chica al suelo y la fue arrastrado por el suelo, por su muecas a la le dolió bastante eso, ya tenía el vestido bastante rasgado por lo que se le rasparon las rodillas y empezó a sangrar un poco. Gajeel a mi lado, gruñó y lo tuve que agarrar para que no se lanzara al ataque pues los aldeanos empezaban a reunirse allí.

-Bien.- dijo con autoridad el soldado y llamando la atención de todos, los cuales dejaron de murmurar para prestar atención

-Esta chica.- cogió de los pelos a Levy y esta gritó y se vio obligada a estar de rodillas.- A cometido un delito muy grave.- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando a todos los aldeanos.- pero aun no será castigada y se quedará aquí por un tiempo.- dijo viendo como su compañero ataba con una cuerda a Levy a un poste de madera.- está prohibido herirla.-"Pero si ellos ya lo habían hecho!".- y para asegurarnos que esto se cumpla nosotros estaremos aquí haciendo guardia.-pausa.- podéis iros ya.- finalizó.

Gajeel y yo también nos retiramos del lugar porque nos acabarían descubriendo y nos adentramos de nuevo en el bosque.

-Tengo un plan.

Ya era de noche y nuestras veloces sombras eran proyectadas en las paredes de las casas a causa de los farolillos encendidos que colgaban de algunas de ellas.

Nos escondimos cerca de donde estaba Levy y como era de esperar, los soldados.

-Haz tu primero el turno de noche.

-Qué? Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

-Eso no es justo.

-Sí, sí, cómo digas.- rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una moneda.- cara o cruz.

-Cara.- en ese momento el otro lanzó la moneda, pero ninguno de ellos llegó a saber cuál había sido el resultado porque en ese momento salidos de las sombras y nos vieron, dejando la moneda caer al suelo.

-Déjame esto a mí, Natsu.- dijo Gajeel adelantándose.- ellos hirieron a mi pareja es mi deber vengarla.

-Todo tuyo, amigo.- dije manteniéndome al margen.

Y lo siguiente que vi fue sangre de los soldados salpicando por todos lados y una mano de Gajeel convertido en algo parecido a la pata de un dragón y estaba cien por cien seguro que eso no tenía nada que ver con las transformaciones que podía hacer Gajeel con sus brazos.

Ambos los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos por eso y nos quedamos en silencio observando esas garras tan afiladas hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Gajeel?-dirigimos la mirada hacia Levy y temimos que hubiera visto todo, esta empezó a mover los brazos intentando zafarse de la cuerda por lo que me acerqué a ella corriendo y la quemé con cuidado, al momento Levy salió corriendo y se lanzó a abrazar a Gajeel sin importarle en lo más mínimo la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo y la mano de dragón. Gajeel la abrazó de vuelta y yo solo pude quedarme mirando sin hacer nada y escuchando los sollozos de Levy.

Había pasado como media hora de eso y los tres estábamos en el bosque, hubiera sido peligroso seguir allí, cualquiera nos podría haber visto.

Comimos e intenté curar como pude las heridas que tenía Levy en las rodillas.

-Gracias, Natsu.- me sonrió, yo de revolví nervioso.

-No lo tomes como algo personal.- le dijo Gajeel quien ya volvía a tener su brazo normal, ella rió.

-No lo haré, al fin de cuentas parece que todos sois así en un principio.- dijo haciendo bufar a Gajeel.

-Y yo que tenía algo para ti.- tanto yo como Levy lo miramos extrañados.

-Oh vamos, no me miréis así.-rebuscó entre las cosas que trajo consigo y nos mostró un libro viejo. Yo no le tomé mucha importancia pero a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

-Ah Gajeel, gracias.- le agradeció con una sonrisa luego miró al suelo y con la poca luz que daba la fogata encontró la pluma de un ave en el suelo y usó para escribir la sangre de un animal que habíamos matado Gajeel y yo. Fue a las últimas páginas del libro y arrancó una en blanco bajo nuestra atenta mirada y se puso a escribir.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya.- dijo impaciente Gajeel.- Muchas gracias por todo, Natsu.

-No hay de qué.

-Venga, enana!- le metió prisas.

-Espera un poco, Gajeel.- dijo un tanto molesta mientras fruncía el levemente ceño al escribir. Cuando pensaba que Gajeel literalmente se llevaría a Levy como si fuese un saco de patatas esta dobló la página y la metió en un sobre que estaba entre las páginas del libro. Lo cerró cuidadosamente y puso el sobre sobre el libro, luego se acercó a mí y me extendió los dos objetos.- Toma.- los tomé un tanto extrañado.- dáselos a Lu-chan y hazme el favor de no leer nada.

-Quién? – dijo Gajeel. Levy se giró hacia él.

-Lucy… la princesa.- contestó como si fuese obvio, me miró.-Bueno, muchas gracias Natsu.-se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.- más te vale que vayas a verla, Natsu o juro que te lo haré pagar la próxima vez que te vea.- se alejó.- Bueno, nos vemos.- dijo mientras sonreía como si nada.

Ambos se fueron mientras mantenían la siguiente la conversación.

-Y el libro?

-Déjalo, Lu-chan lo necesita más que yo… además, ya me lo regresará.

Me confundió la seguridad que tenía en eso y todavía aún más él como lo dijo… tenía que estar ocultando algo, algo importante.

Subí a un árbol y miré el castillo a la lejanía.

-Y eso es lo que pasó, poco después me encaminé hacia aquí.- dije mirando a Lucy quien me miraba atentamente. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Levy y también…conocer a Gajeel, aunque parece ser un poco…brusco.

-Es mejor así, ellos correrían peligro si se quedaban más tiempo, no faltará mucho para que todos se den cuenta de que los soldados están muertos y Levy consiguió escapar.

-Supongo que tienes razón… espero que no les pase nada malo.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Venga a dormir que ya es tarde.

-Aburrido.- dijo haciendo un mohín de lo más tierno.

-Lo que tú digas.- la ignoré y cerré los ojos. La oí suspirar y acomodar a mi lado tras haber apagado la luz de la lamparita.

Mi sonrisa se murió en la oscuridad.

Se las había arreglado para no contarle a Lucy todo lo que tenía que ver con mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero eso tenía que cambiar porque si no se lo decía pronto las cosas se volverían más complicadas, estaba seguro de ello, aunque bueno, de todas maneras sería complicado.

* * *

**No tenéis ni idea de lo que me costó hacer este capítulo, os lo juro no pensé que fuera a tardar tanto en hacerlo, pero me alegro que me quedara más largo de lo normal y la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, espero no ser la única que piensa eso :)**

**En fin... espero que os haya gustado :D (Lamento si hay alguna falta o algo, pero es que no me dio mucho tiempo a repasar el cap, tenía muchas ganas de actualizar ya el fic) **

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuanto tiempo, chicos *****-***

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Deicy: Poco a poco, pero irá avanzando, solo tengo que organizar todas las ideas :)**

**Zuad92: Jajajjaja lo que pasa es que eres especial (?) ¿Pues entonces a que esperas? A leer se ha dicho :P**

**Luna Dragneel (guest): Primero de nada quiero agradecerte por las cosas tan bonitas que dijiste sobre mi fic *n* y segundo también te agradezco que me dijeras esos fallitos que tuve ya los corregí, pero aun así cuando tenga más tiempo lo leeré con más atención todo para ver si hay más fallos y así no confundir a mis lectores o corregir cualquiera falta :) ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme? Yo encantada que estoy XD**

**Guest (1): Jajajjajaja Si, pero no todo será tan fácil para eso dos :3**

**Guest (2): Muchas gracias por la recomendación, cuando empiecen las vacaciones me pondré a revisar todos los caps :) Me alegra un montón que te guste mi fic *-***

**Landy-werempire: Me alegro que te guste :) Y siento el retraso, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y sufrí un bloqueo ;w; Espero actualizar más pronto uwu**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Embobada como estaba mirando el jardín por las ventanas del salón, solté un sonoro y dulce suspiro.

― Suspiró de enamorada, hime? ― la inesperada presencia de Virgo en el salón hizo que casi me cayera de la silla. Me sonrojé con furor por lo dicho por mi sirvienta y un tanto malhumorada puse atención a mis libros de estudio.

―No digas tonterías, Virgo― me coloqué un tanto nerviosa un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja― Como si eso fuese posible.

―Bueno… no es la primera vez que se enamora de los chicos de esos libros que frecuentas leer, hime.

―Sí, lo sé, pero ni me he enamorado esta vez de los chicos de los cuentos ni el que suspire signifique que esté enamorada. ― pretendía poner punto final a la conversación con eso, pero Virgo tenía otros planes.

―Está segura, hime? ― me dirigió una mirada que preferí ignorar.

―Completamente. ― durante los siguientes minutos intenté centrarme en mis estudios, pero me era completamente imposible así que dirigí mi mirada a Virgo, quien estaba limpiando unos jarrones con sumo cuidado. ― Virgo, terminaron de limpiar mi habitación?

―Si o al menos deberían estar al terminar.

Abandoné la sala llevando conmigo los libros y subí las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando estuve a punto de llegar de mi habitación, varias sirvientas salieron de este y me dirigieron un formal saludo, inclinándose levemente.

―Princesa, su cuarto está listo para su comodidad, cualquier cosa, llámenos.

―Lo haré. ― cuando desaparecieron por los pasillos del castillo, entré rápidamente en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me dispuse a mover la estantería de su lugar. Una vez que la hube movido abrí la puerta y alguien se abrazó a mi cintura como un niño asustadizo.

―Luce! No me dejes ahí solo de nuevo, las paredes terminarán por aplastarme!

―Natsu… ― suspiré un tanto aburrida por la situación, siempre pasaba lo mismo. ― Sabes que tendrás que meterte ahí de nuevo todas las mañanas, es la única manera de que no te descubran mientras estés aquí así que por favor no me hagas meterte allí de nuevo a la fuerza.

―Pero Luce… ― reprochó ― las paredes…

―No se mueven. ― Y así, acabé con la discusión bruscamente, como pude me zafé de su fuerte agarre, cerré la puerta y volví a colocar la estantería en su lugar. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Natsu tirado en mi cama de cualquier manera.

―Hazte a un lado. ― le dije cuando me hube acercado.

Me dejó un espacio y yo me senté.

Me dispuse a leer el libro de Levy cuando Natsu "disimuladamente" empezó a estirar el cuello para lograr leer algo. Sin molestarme siquiera en mirarlo estampé mi mano en su cara y lo aparté. Natsu bufó y se puso de espaldas a mí.

Por segunda vez en el día intenté ponerme de nuevo a leer el libro, pero en un movimiento brusco Natsu se tiró de la cama y rodó hasta quedar bajo esta. Al rato unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

―Pase.

Mi madre interrumpió en mi cuarto llenando el aire de su agradable olor a lavanda.

―Hola cariño.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se sentó conmigo en la cama, a la vez que yo dejaba el libro a un lado.

―Hola mamá. ― le contesté otorgándole una gran sonrisa.

―Tuviste alguna otra pesadilla? ― me preguntó preocupada.

―Uhm… una más, pero después dormí toda la noche de un tirón. ― le contesté rápidamente para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta.―en serio mamá, estoy bien ―ella no estaba muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar.

―Y ese libro? ― me preguntó mientras recogía el libro que había dejado a un lado en la cama.

―Bueno el caso es que…

―Hija.- me llamó sorprendida. ― Este libro… era mío.

―Qué…?

―Esto no puede ser posible, yo se lo di a esa chica…

―Mamá estás segura? Puede ser otra copia.

―No, sin duda es este libro, estas mancha en la cubierta y si no me equivoco. ― abrió el libro por la última página. ― Aquí. ― me señaló lo escrito. ― Hice una dedicatoria para ella. ―Me miró. ― Dónde lo conseguiste?

Lejos de allí en medio de un bosque, cierta peli-azul iba subida encima del hombro de un peli-negro mientras este corría para escapar de unos monstruos que les atacaban desde los árboles.

―Gajeel! ― gritó la chica. ― Cada vez son más, tienes que enfrentarlos o nos veremos rodeados de un momento a otro.

― No pienso dejarte desprotegida.

―Gajeel. ― Su voz se quebró. ― Pero si no hacemos nada acabaremos muriendo los dos.

―He dicho que no! No pienso perderte de nuevo!

En ese momento los monstruos saltaron de los árboles dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

―Gajeel! ― gritó con fuerza.

Poco después un gran y fuerte rugido se alzó entre todos los sonidos y una criatura enorme hizo presencia en el bosque con la intención de acabar con todo a su paso.

Mientras, en el castillo, ajena a todo lo que pasaba y a miles de kilómetros del bosque, cierta rubia no estaba segura de que contestarle a su madre.

― Te lo preguntaré una última vez, dónde conseguiste este libro?

―Bu-u-u-eno… sabes la joven prisionera de aquella vez?

―La peli-azul acusada de relacionarse con un Dragon Slayer?

―Si…ella me lo dio. ― Le contesté, aunque bueno, me lo dio Natsu, pero el libro venía de parte suya. Mi madre frunció el ceño.

―Pero… siempre se les quitan cualquier objeto personal a los prisioneros, como es que…

Me quedé callada mirando hacia otro.

―Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. ― sentenció. ― Nadie te vio tomar los pasadizos secretos para ir a verla, verdad?

―No, sabes que tengo cuidado con eso.

―Bien. ― acarició la cubierta del libro con delicadeza. ― Esa joven… te dijo de quien era el libro?

―De su madre. ― Mi madre soltó una dulce y pequeña carcajada.

―Parece que logró seducir a ese chico.

―Mamá. ― me sonrojé. Mi madre rio más fuerte y yo no puede evitar reír con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había oído reír así.

―Y quién es esa joven de la que hablas, mamá?

―Bien te contaré la historia, pero para eso tendremos que remontarnos varios años atrás, aun cuando tu padre y yo no nos habíamos casado…

**Cierta joven de grandes ojos achocolatados tatareaba una dulce canción mientras se peinaba con delicadeza sus finos y brillantes cabellos rubios.**

**En ese momento una sirvienta peli-azul, entró en el cuarto de la princesa.**

―**Aquarius, encontraste el vestido que te pedí?**

―**Aquí lo tienes.**

―**Oh Mavis! Aquarius, eres la mejor, gracias. ― se levantó de la silla para abrazarla.**

―**Oh vamos princesa, es mi trabajo. ― respondió un tanto incómoda la sirvienta.**

**Unos minutos después Layla estaba perfectamente peinada y vestida.**

―**Gracias por ayudarme con todo, chicas.**

―**Fue un placer. ― Todas ellas se inclinaron ante ella con respeto. **

**En ese momento otra sirvienta entra en la habitación.**

― **Princesa, el joven príncipe acaba de llegar, la está esperando en el comedor.**

**Layla mostró una sonrisa radiante y salió de la habitación lo más pronto posible.**

―**Solo es un muchachito, por qué tanta emoción? ― comentó con indiferencia Aquarius.**

―**El joven, le dijo la última vez que tenía vez una sorpresa para ella. ― Le respondió feliz otra sirvienta.**

―**En fin, como la haga llorar una sola vez, no lo cuenta. ― Y malhumorada, Aquariua salió de la habitación.**

**Por otro lado, Layla bajó las escaleras y se encaminó al comedor, donde encontró a su amado hablando con su padre. Ambos hombres se quedaron callados al percatarse de la presencia de la joven.**

**El primero en reaccionar fue Jude, quien se acercó a ella, le cogió su mano delicadamente y le besó en los nudillos de igual forma.**

―**Está hermosa, princesa. ― le dijo demostrando amor con sus gestos, sus ojos y su voz.**

**Layla se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.**

―**Layla, cariño. ― dijo el rey acercándose a la pareja.**

―**Padre. ― susurró abrazándolo.**

―**Espero que te lo pases bien con la sorpresa que este joven te va a dar, claro está, con mi consentimiento.**

―**Y de que se trata? ― Su padre la tomó de ambos hombros.**

―**Lista para salir a ver el mundo que hay afuera de estos muros?**

―En ese momento no puede creérmelo, todo era tan perfecto…demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

―Pase. ― respondimos las dos.

Una sirvienta se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

―Señora, su alteza quiere hablar con usted.

―Está bien. ― se levantó ― es mejor no hacerlo esperar, así que Lucy, acabaré de contarte la historia en otro momento.

―Claro, no te preocupes.

― Por favor déjenos a solas un momento, dile al rey que voy enseguida.

―Como quiera señora. ― al rato nos quedamos "a solas"

―Una última cosa que te quería decir, Lucy ― abrió la boca para decirme algo pera calló en el último momento. ― Espero que disfrutes con la lectura. ― Y sin más abandonó la habitación.

―Vaya que pequeño es el mundo. ― comentó Natsu mientras salía de debajo de la cama. ― Ese libro cada vez me da más curiosidad.

―Sin embargo podría equivocarse, la joven que conocía mi madre pudo darle el libro a la madre de Levy.

―Pero parecía muy segura de ello.

―Tal vez cuando mi madre cuente toda la historia, estaremos seguros de sí la joven y la madre de Levy son la misma persona si o no.

Estuve un rato más hablando con Natsu, pero lo noté un tanto raro y no paraba de mirar por la ventana.

―Pasa algo?

―No, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Instintos de Dragon Slayer.

―Se podría llamar así. ― comentó con una sonrisa.

―Si quieres cuando anochezca puedes salir al bosque para calmarte.

―Gracias. ― le sonreí.

―Bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu vida.

―Eso quiero decir que por las mañanas no hace falta que me esconda en los pasadizos?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Pero Lucy…

Mientras Natsu se quejaba yo estaba dándole vueltas a otra cosa.

"¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir, mamá?"

* * *

**Y así queridos lectores, acaba otro cap... un poquito más cortito uwu, pero en fin... nos leemos en otra ocasión :)**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide… Yuki Marvell.**


End file.
